Secrets Foretold
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Alternate Ending Sequel Version of Secrets Untold. Takes place after the events of chapter eight. Ever since she said the words "I do", we have begun a journey in worlds apart. But for some reason, our paths have decided to cross once more...
1. A World without You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, and Hayashi Tamotsu.

* * *

**Synopsis**: Alternate Ending Sequel Version of Secrets Untold. Takes place after the events of chapter eight. Ever since she said the words "I do", we have begun a journey in worlds apart. But for some reason, our paths have decided to cross once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I did say before that I was going to write a sequel to the original story, Secrets Untold. However, I didn't like the original idea I was going with. It lacked a seriously good plot. So, after hours of thinking, drawing, and listening to some music, I have decided to start the story off after the events of chapter eight. What if Momo did say "I do" and got married to Hayashi Tamotsu? What would her and Hitsugaya's lives would be like if that were to happen? And don't forget the most important question: is their love for one another will die out? You just have to find out by reading chapter one. Enjoy!

Oh yes, it is _**recommended**_ that you read **chapters one through eight of Secrets Untold** before you start reading this story. Special thanks goes to **KnowledgeandImagination** for encouraging me to start the Secrets Untold series and **darklover** for the suggestion. (Yes, I'm going to use it! xD) It is dedicated to all my supporting fans and all the HitsuHina fans out there!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter One:** A World without You

_"Do you take her as your wedded wife?" the pastor asked._

_The guests who have come to this special event are eagerly waiting for the groom's answer. It is a big ceremony and everyone is invited._

_"I do."_

_He then turned his attention to the young bride. "Do you take him as your husband?"_

_Family and close friends from both sides of the couple are here to witness this day. There are also the bodyguards who have been hired to protect them from any possible danger, the Gotei 13. _

_"Hinamori!" _

_Her chocolate brown eyes opened wide, recognizing the voice it belongs to. She slowly turned around to see her childhood friend suddenly standing here before her at the bottom of the steps._

_"Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said, "you came."_

_"I l--" he suddenly stopped his words and then smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." _

_Her soft sincere smile is returned likewise. She turned to the pastor and said her answer, "I do."_

_The final deal is made with both the groom and the bride kissing each other by the lips. _

_

* * *

_

His emerald-teal eyes suddenly opened. Tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro has found himself sleeping on his desk in his office. He sat up and looked around. Judging by the large jug of sake sitting at the side, he must have been feeling depressed again. He then let out a sigh of defeat. "Momo..." he whispered.

It has been five months since he let her go. It has also been five months since he was exposed to sake just to wash his sorrows away. However, it never did work out. For those five passing months, he has remained in love with her.

"You're finally awake," said a voice. He turned his head to see his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku sitting at the side table near the window. The white haired Shinigami then noticed she is working on the paperwork he was supposed to finish a while ago. She gave him a faint smile. "It looks like our roles have swapped for once."

"...yeah."

They were silent for a moment. "You should drop that drinking habit. It's not healthy for you especially when you still have ways to grow."

"I don't need you to lecture me about stuff like that," he retorted.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just...I only want what's best for you captain. Five months ago, you have made the choice to let Hinamori go back to live with her family and husband. Now, it's time for you to move on like she did."

"How ironic, weren't you the one who wanted us to be together in the first place?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Matsumoto said, "I still think you and Hinamori should be lovers, but this is reality: she is married to that noble, Hayashi Tamotsu. Unless she returns your sediments the same way and intends to do something about it, your relationship with her will always remain the same as close friends and _siblings_. As sad as it sounds, I just can't stand to see you depressed like that any longer. The issue is eating you up from the inside. I hope you're able to overlook this and move on with your life."

"I don't know if I can..." he admitted.

Matsumoto watched the depressed captain and let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think...it's time for you to consider dating another woman. It will help keep your mind off of her. If you're lucky, you might fall for that girl instead and then you'll be able to get the happy ending you always wanted."

Hitsugaya then left his seat and headed towards the slide door. Just as he opened it, the captain whispered to her, "It is easier said than done Matsumoto."

With his words said out in the open, he left the office. The strawberry orange haired woman let out a small sigh. Placing her elbow on the table, she rested her chin on her hand. "He's definitely one lost cause," her zanpakuto partner, Haineko said as she suddenly made her appearance by sitting across from her. "He's bound to become a hermit when he grows up if he continues to sulk that way."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I just still can't believe taicho suddenly decided to let her go like that. He is only a mere inches away from stealing and running away with her in his arms. He obviously loves her."

"There's no way around it now Obaa-san, he's going to have to live with it," she said. "There's no use in helping him now."

Her clear pale blue eyes then turned to her bold true green ones. Matsumoto stared at Haineko. "Stop calling me Obaa-san already you stupid cat."

The feline folded her arms over her chest and glared back. "I'm not a baka neko! You, on the other hand, I think the name suits you."

"I think you must be sadly mistaken me for some other woman."

"Uruse."

"You shut up Obaa-san!"

"Baka neko!"

* * *

If only he realized it sooner: his feelings for his childhood friend. Then, he would be able to do something like stop the wedding by confessing his love for her. However, all that didn't matter anymore. Former fifth division vice-captain of the Gotei 13, Hinamori Momo is not here anymore. As a matter of fact, she went back to the world where she was born to live with her husband and her parents just as he suggested. "Master Toshiro, I do believe what your vice-captain has said maybe right," said an echoing voice. "I too don't want you to become wasted like that. It's not healthy for you."

Hitsugaya looked at the dragon zanpakuto spirit materialize from behind the sofa. Right now, he is at home near his division headquarters, dwelling on the events in the past. "Maybe you should try dating another woman," Hyorinmaru suggested, "to keep your friend out of your mind."

He gave a small snort. He is obsessed with her, the raven haired girl. In his eyes, she is the most beautiful woman ever to stand in Soul Society. He missed her. He missed her _a lot_. That is not good at all.

Three months ago, he told himself that he is going to be alright. To prove that, he managed to maintain morality and bid her farewell before she left.

* * *

_"Thanks for coming. I really am glad you're able to show up," Momo said as she suddenly pulled her childhood friend into a deep embrace._

_Sparks ran through his veins once she made contact with him. It urged him to lose control and kiss her senseless. However, he managed to hold it back to a point where he is able to return his sediments likewise. He hugged her back. "I-It's the least I could do. Besides, we're friends, right?"_

_She then nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we are and will always be."_

_"Momo-chan, it's time for us to leave," Hayashi called out._

_"Hai!" she called back. The raven haired girl then resumed her full attention to the younger Shinigami. "Well, this is it."_

_"Keep in touch Hinamori."_

_Momo gave him a warm smile and nodded with agreement. "Of course, I'll do my best to visit you whenever I have the time."_

_"Ja ne."_

_"Good bye Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_

* * *

_

He thought it was easy, but it turns out to be a lot harder than that. Thoughts about the girl haven't left his mind at all despite not seeing her. Even now, Hitsugaya still has trouble trying to keep his sanity in check. It is as if she just died. "Hitsugaya-taicho...she finally addressed me correctly. ," he said. "However, I wanted her to call me_...Shiro-chan_ again."

He then heard a thundering noise. The young captain turned his head to see the dark nighttime scenery outside from the window. It started raining heavily. "Even the weather feels the same way."

All of a sudden, there is a knock on the front door. "Master Toshiro, someone's outside," Hyorinmaru said.

Leaving his seat from the sofa, the young Shinigami walked over to the front entrance. "It's probably some messenger from our division or even a drunk Matsumoto," he mumbled as he opened the slide door.

Immediately, he just froze on the spot. Standing there in front of him, all drenched in rain, is a friend he thought that may never return to his life at all. He remembered it all: her cute and innocent physique, her chocolate brown eyes, and her raven coloured hair.

"Hinamori..."

* * *

**References**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Obaa-san**_ - Old Hag/Grandmother, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Neko**_ - Cat, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual)

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hehe, shocked of how the story's going? Yeah, I completely understand if you're pissed off at me and would want to throw a bunch of random objects at me, but...I had to write a story with a decent and motivating plot. Things will get interesting as the later chapters go by. In the meantime, please review! I want to know what you think of it. Thanks!


	2. I'm Here for You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, and Hayashi Tamotsu.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back?! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me especially to my reviewers: **fallendarkkangel, feronia. wings, kRyStAlt3aRz, OrigamiPearl, darklover, KnowledgeandImagination, rofl-Hitsugaya, Neko-cheung.** Five months since the wedding, Hitsugaya lived a fairly depressing life without his childhood friend until one day, Hinamori suddenly appears at his doorstep. What will happen next? Well, you just have to read chapter two to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Two:** I'm Here for You

"Hinamori...what are you doing here especially in this type of weather?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

She didn't even answer back. Instead, she ran up to the white haired Shinigami and pulled him into a deep embrace. He felt the familiar jolt through his veins. He also felt the shivering body of his childhood friend. He is not quite sure if it's the weather or anything, but judging from her behaviour, she is upset about something._ "Momo..." _

"Gomen nesai...for coming at such a terrible time," she whispered, "and for making your clothes wet."

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Raising a hand up, he began to gently rub on her upper back. "It's alright. I don't mind," he reopened them and looked down at her. "Let's get you inside and change those wet clothes. You can use my shower."

Momo lifted her head up and slowly nodded with agreement. Guiding her inside the house, Hitsugaya lead her to the washroom. He then left the raven haired girl alone to get some fresh clothes to wear. Luckily, the last time she stayed over, Momo has forgotten to take some of her clothes back. For all this time, he has cleaned and kept it in a safe place in case she wanted it back. He knocked on the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Hai."

He slowly opened the door. On the other side of it is the raven haired girl, dressed in nothing but a white towel. She even got her long hair loosened down. He felt his cheeks turn hot. "What's wrong Hitsugaya...taicho?" she asked.

"Here's your clothes," he said, fighting off the blush on his face.

Hinamori smiled and nodded with thanks. Then, he left the room for her to have some private time in the shower while he tries to shake the perverted image from his mind.

* * *

"Did...something happen to you?" Hitsugaya asked. After she took her shower, the two childhood friends sat together in the living room, having a cup of warm green tea.

The former fifth division fukutaicho took a sip and then placed it on her lap. She didn't say a word.

"Um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I had a fight with...my husband," Momo finally said. "You can say it's a minor dispute. It has only been five months and...I don't feel happy at all."

_"Momo..."_

"I wasn't really thinking at the time. It's probably just me being too emotional and everything. But for some reason, I feel like I needed to come here to tell all this to you."

He wanted her to stay. He wanted to protect her from anything that hurts her. However, it is not his job, but her husband's. Regardless, Hitsugaya placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Momo unconsciously rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm sure...he feels guilty too for getting into a fight with the one he loves the most," he said. "You did agree to get married to him. I'm pretty sure you have some sort of feelings for him by now."

It hurts him for saying that. His heart aches, but he knew it is the only way to make her happy again. She belonged with her husband, not him at all. "Arigato Hitsugaya-taicho for trying to comfort me."

"Stop the formalities. I don't mind if you call me Hitsugaya-_kun_ or even...that nickname you used to always call me by."

Momo looked at him and replied, "But...you hate being called that whenever I say it."

"That's why I said it's alright...for now," he interrupted. "Besides, I sort of...missed hearing you call me that."

"Hitsugaya...kun."

"Well anyway, you're free to stay here if you want," Hitsugaya said as he slowly lowered his head, "until...you decide to go back to your family."

_"It felt like forever since I last saw you. You're looking as handsome as ever. It's just too bad neither of us can be together. If only I wasn't married in the first place and you...actually loved me in return," _Hinamori smiled. "Thank you."

The tenth division captain smiled back. _"At least I brought back that smile," _he thought.

Momo took another sip from her tea. "It has been five months," she said. "How is everyone?"

"It's pretty normal I guess," Hitsugaya replied. "Nothing really special happened except for the fact that Matsumoto has been doing her paperwork lately."

"That's good to hear."

_"That's only because she has been taking care of me...I am the one that has become a nervous wreck. I became a depressed drunkard over something that I can't tell you. Sorry Momo." _

All of a sudden, a few stomachs growled. Momo giggled. "It seems like you haven't ate yet."

"Yeah..."

She suddenly placed the cup of tea on the table so that she can stand up. "Let me make dinner for you," the raven haired girl said.

Hitsugaya stood up next and followed her to the kitchen. "You don't have to Momo."

Once the two childhood friends entered the room, Momo stopped and turned around to face him. He stopped as well. Their eyes met: emerald-teal and chocolate brown. "Daijobou, it's the least I could do since you let me stay here for a while."

Finally, letting out a sigh of defeat, Hitsugaya nodded. "Fine, I'll let you cook."

Momo smiled. "Arigato."

* * *

"Thanks for the food," Hitsugaya said. "It tastes great."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it," Hinamori replied happily. "I wasn't really sure if my cooking skills has improved or anything."

"It's tastier. At least it's much better than the first time you cooked up something for me."

"Oh yeah, that was terrible."

"You practically added too much sugar instead of salt. At least I didn't get a stomach ache from it. I was worried you might cook up something that looks like Matsumoto's."

The two friends giggled.

"It has been a while since I've seen her freely laugh like that," she said. The zanpakuto spirits, Tobiume and Hyorinmaru are watching their masters from the living room. They smiled happily.

"I do agree Tobiume," the dragon spirit agreed. "It has been a while since Master Toshiro has appeared so content."

"What's wrong? He wasn't like that before?" the kimono girl asked.

Taking a look at the white haired Shinigami, he let out a sigh. "Let's just say that the wandering soul has finally found a way out of the tangled maze thanks to a helpful guide of his."

Tobiume raised an eyebrow and then turned to see her master giggling over a comment that Toshiro has said moments ago. She turned to Hyorinmaru and said, "I see what you mean."

"Yes."

"It's just unfortunate how things turned out for him."

"Do you wish that your master would be with mine?"

"Even if I say yes, it's not going to change a thing. Momo is married to the noble from the Hayashi family and after watching her for five months, it is certain that she has developed some sort of feelings for him."

"So ka? Then, I guess that's it for his chances to be with her."

"I'm sorry Hyorinmaru."

"It's alright Tobiume. It's not your fault. Even we zanpakuto don't have the power to interfere with love and sorrow of one's heart."

Tobiume sighed with defeat. "That's true."

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying over for the night?" Momo asked.

"Stop worrying about insignificant stuff like that," Hitsugaya replied. "If I didn't want you to stay over, I would have never let you set foot into my house in the first place."

_"You're always have been the kind person you always were. I'm glad you haven't changed much." _She smiled. "I guess you're right about that."

"We've been talking for a long time. It's almost time for us to sleep."

With a nod of agreement, the two _siblings_ stood up from their seats and went to the bedroom to set up their beds.

* * *

After setting up their futons next to one another in Hitsugaya's bedroom, Hitsugaya and Hinamori undressed their clothes into their respected white and pink nagajubans. Once they were finished, they crawled under their covers and laid down. Momo let out a sigh and turned her body to the side so that she can see Toshiro. "Can...I sleep under the same futon as you?"

Hitsugaya then looked to the side to see her. "Are...you still upset about before?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

He didn't want to see that frown. He wanted to get rid of it. So, without any further words to exchange, he shifted over, allowing the girl to be a mere few centimeters away from body contact. "Sorry for asking a lot of demands from you."

"It's alright. Just get some rest. Oyasumi."

"Oyasum--"

Momo stopped midway. A while ago, Hitsugaya was trying to get himself comfortable until he suddenly came face to face with the raven haired girl. His heart began beating faster. They can feel the warmth from their breaths. They are only inches away from lip contact. Neither of them didn't know what to do. Hinamori is suddenly enticed by masculinity. He's becoming quite the young man she wanted him to be.

"Um...gome--"

The next thing he knew, Momo closed the distance between them and kissed his virgin lips. It is like feeding a raging fire with firewood; a sudden light of burning passion. Seconds later, he began wrapping his arms around her waist and started kissing back. The two friends lost track of reality and fully engulfed themselves in this supposedly never ending fantasy. They're becoming breathless with every kiss; they're very heated in the moment. They wanted more from one another. They wanted to explore every single part of them. Eventually, Hitsugaya got on top of Hinamori and began to strip the rest of her clothing off. Then, it was quickly followed by his own.

* * *

The sun rose signaling the start of a new day; a time where Hinamori decided to make her departure. The two friends came to the Western Gate without a single word to exchange. They faced each other, trying to figure out what to say especially after what happened last night. "Um...about last night," Hitsugaya said.

"It's alright," Hinamori replied. "The activity we did last night only happened because we were both in the spur of the moment. It was a total accident."

_"I...slept with her," _he thought. Even though he is thrilled to lose his virginity to her, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He took her virginity away even though he knew she is a married woman. "Yeah...it was. I'm sorry about that."

Momo slowly shook her head back and forth. "Daijobou, I'm not mad at you. Besides, it is my fault too for going along with the flow. I didn't know what came over me."

"So ka?"

_"No, I was really in love with you. Because of that strong feeling, I lost control of myself and took advantage of you. It is wrong. I'm a married woman. I should lose my virginity to my husband,"_ Hinamori thought. "Well, I have to get going now; back to Tamo-kun and my parents. Thanks again for letting me stay over for the night."

"No problem."

Momo smiled. "I'll see you again soon Hitsugaya-kun."

He nodded and returned his sediments the same way. "Ja ne Hinamori."

With a short wave of good bye, the tenth division captain of the Gotei 13 watched the girl whom he has grown up with all these years, disappear once more from his life. _"Good bye...Momo."_

* * *

**References**

**_Shinigami_** - Soul Reaper, _**Gomen nesai **_- I'm Sorry, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,_** Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Nagajuban**_ - the robe layer under the kimono, _**Oyasumi **_- Good Night, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Gotei 13 **_- Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, they're so dense. xD They can't even see what's in front of them! But anyway, don't penalize me for that. Try to understand from both their point of views. Hitsugaya's loves her, but he has already let his chance at happiness slip by. Momo, on the other hand, believes she can't be together with him because she assumes that he doesn't love her and...her already agreed marriage with Hayashi. Total emotional stress on both sides that lead to what they did that night.

Anyway, please leave a review. Thanks!


	3. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna which will be introduced later in the chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, what's with the quick updates?! Well, nothing really...I'm just in high gear in the fan fiction writing department liking how this story is coming together. Yes, to be honest, I already have a rough idea how it's going to end and I'm loving it! xD Anyways, after taking a look at my notes, this story is probably going to be about thirteen chapters long. (Wow, when was the last time my story is that long? Oh yeah, since I wrote Before I Knew It...) But enough with that, thank you everyone for taking your time to read the previous chapter especially **kRyStAlt3aRz, rolf-hitsugaya, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, kurosaki momo 'shicchi'**.

Last time, Hitsugaya finds Hinamori at his doorstep and allows her to stay over a night. During the process, a few...details happened. After all that, the next morning, she left him once more to return to her family. What's going to happen in this chapter? Well, start reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Three:** Pregnant

She felt content sitting under the cherry blossom trees and watching the pink petals fall from the branches. Life couldn't be any better. However, that smile soon disappeared. The raven haired girl looked up into the leaves and thought about the one person she wanted to be with. _"Shiro-chan..."_

"Good morning sweetheart," said a familiar voice in her ear. He then gave the raven haired girl a few kisses on her neck. Momo shrugged her shoulders up and giggled.

"Stop it Tamo-kun," she said, looking back at the noble. "It tickles!"

Hayashi Tamotsu smiled as he sat down right next to her. He gave her a lip kiss and replied, "You look as beautiful as those sakura petals in the trees."

_"Would things be any different if I were to be together with him?" _Momo just smiled back. "Thank you."

He then placed a hand on her flat lower stomach area. The former fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 looked down and then turned to him. The two eyes meet. "I hope our child is growing in there."

_"I wonder about that..." _she thought. "Yeah, I hope so too."

After she returned from her recent visit to Seireitei, Momo and Tamotsu made up from their dispute and returned to their normal lives. It didn't take him long before the two slept together. As a matter of fact, they have done their love making activity the day after. "Well, I have to get going. I need to meet up with Dad at the front gate."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Alright then, take care."

Giving her one final kiss, Hayashi stood up from his seat and nodded with agreement. "Take care love."

"Bye."

Once the noble left her presence, Hinamori looked down and placed a hand on her lower stomach. She let out a small sigh. _"Pregnant to his child, huh?" _

_

* * *

_"Tadaima," Momo greeted as she entered her family home.

"Okaeri Momo-chan," her mother, Miyako replied as she came to her from the living room. "Finished your morning walk?"

She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

The mother and daughter walked together to the living room, where they decided to talk while having tea and rice crackers. Momo picked up a rice cracker from the box and began to eat it. "You look worried about something," Miyako said.

The raven haired girl stopped eating for a moment. She placed the food on the small plate and then quickly replied, "W-What makes you say that Okaa-san?"

Noticing her behaviour, the mother smiled. "I'm your mother Momo-chan. Your actions never fail to pass my eyes."

"So ka?"

She scooted over to her side and placed a hand on her hand. With gentle movement, Miyako placed Momo's head against her chest. "I'll listen to you my peach: your worries and...sorrows."

"It's just...I miss the life being in Seireitei that's all."

Miyako looked down at her daughter. _"Her life in Seireitei...she left behind. It looks like there is a particular reason you miss it..."  
_

"But don't worry Okaa-san," Momo raised her head and smiled. "I'll get over it soon enough."

With that said, the former fukutaicho excused herself and left Miyako alone. She raised her hand and covered her face. "Maybe...letting her get married like this isn't such a good idea after all."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. She came up to the door to open it. On the other side is the raven haired girl. "Konnichiwa Suzuna-chan," Momo greeted.

"Why hello Momo-chan, it has been a while since I last saw you," her doctor, Saito Suzuna said. The two girls hugged one another. "The last time I saw you was at the welcome party."

The two girls walked inside. Momo nodded with agreement. "It only has been two months."

"I know, but it felt so long!"

"It's not as bad as the many years I have disappeared."

She smiled. "I know. I'm still feeling all tingly and fuzzy inside. It's almost like you suddenly came back from the dead."

"Mou, that's not funny."

Suzuna giggled. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Pulling up two chairs, Suzuna and her friend and patient, Momo sat down on them. "It's alright."

She let out a sigh. "I still can't believe after so many years, you have finally returned safe and sound. My best friend, Hinamori Momo, the girl whom I grew up with since our baby years."

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry...I still don't remember the details."

"Don't worry about stuff like that, as long as you're here, everything is going to be alright, okay?"

"Hai."

"So, I heard from your parents that you somehow escaped, lost your memory, and ended up in Soul Society," Suzuna said.

"Yes, that's right. From there, I grew up in West Rukongai District One with my little brother's grandmother. Eventually, I moved and lived in Seireitei as a Shinigami."

"Shinigami? Isn't that quite the dangerous life style?"

"I guess so...but I wanted to protect lives."

Suzuna let out a sigh. It is hard to comprehend what kind of life her best friend had over the past century and a half. All she thought about it is that the life of a Shinigami is always...risky and sacrificial. She could only imagine it. "Fine then, if you say so."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Okay then."

She smiled. "Now, let's start with the testing, okay?"

"Hai."

* * *

A few hours later, the tests have been performed and Hinamori is anxiously waiting for her results. "So, how is it?" she asked.

Looking into the eyes of the former fifth division lieutenant, she smiled. Immediately, pulled her into a big hug. "Congratulations Momo. You're pregnant!"

Her eyes widened. Momo looked down at the doctor and asked, "R-Really?"

"Hai! I'm so happy for you!"

_"I'm pregnant...it is true."_

Once Suzuna let her go, the smile on her face turned neutral. "However, there is something important you should know."

Momo blinked. "What is it?"

Looking down on the papers, she wasn't really sure whether to tell her about a particular manner she discovered. It didn't make sense to her first unless there is some back story that lead to this point. Taking a deep breath, Suzuna looked up and said, "Well, you see..."

* * *

**References**

_**Sakura**_ - Cherry Blossoms, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home,_** Okaeri **_- Welcome Home, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**So ka **_- Really/Is that so,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper

* * *

**Author's Note**: She's pregnant! Oh yes she is! However, what is the special detail that Suzuna's about to tell her? Will it be good news or bad news? Can you guess what it is? In the meantime, please review. Thanks!


	4. One More Time

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm back with another update for Secrets Foretold. Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my reviewers: **rolf-hitsugaya, KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, OrigamiPearl, Neko-cheung, kRyStAlt3aRz**! In the last chapter, Hinamori returned to her family and repatched her relationship with her husband. I didn't take long for her to find out at the doctor's place that she is pregnant. However, Suzuna says that there is a special detail she has to know...What's happening in this chapter? Well, read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Four:** One More Time

Her pair of pale blue eyes peered through the small opening of the slide door. On the other side, Matsumoto witnessed her captain in the presence of a young female Shinigami. She honestly believed that the girl she picked out for him is the one person who can change the feelings he has held onto for so long. _"Come on, let this be the day," _she thought.

"Gomen nesai, I can't be together with you," Hitsugaya admitted. "I know I'm hurting your feelings right now, but...I can't lie."

The girl looked down on the ground, allowing a tear drip down to the floor. She raised her head and then replied, "I get it. You're in love with someone else, right?"

There was a silent pause. "...yes, I am."

"Why did you go through this then?" she asked. "Isn't it better for you to tell your true feelings to her?"

His emerald-teal eyes then adverted its attention to the wooden flooring. "It's...not easy as it sounds. Besides, the girl I fell in love with...doesn't live here anymore. She is living a new life with her parents and husband."

Her eyes widened as a hand is placed over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry about that...Hitsugaya-taicho."

"It's alright. I'm used to it now," Hitsugaya looked up at her and said. "Sorry again."

A faint smiled formed on her lips. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate that. I really do believe you're a nice person. Because of that persona, I hope you will find the right girl who will return your feelings soon."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Arigato. I hope so too."

"I had a fun time while it lasted."

"Yeah..."

"We're still going to be friends, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. I need to head back to my division right now."

"Ja ne."

"See you some other time, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

With that said, the female Shinigami disappeared off, leaving the white haired captain, empty handed once more. He heard the slide door slowly open. From the corner of his eye, he saw the worried fukutaicho there. "Taicho..." Matsumoto said.

"Thanks for trying to help Matsumoto," he whispered. "I really thought she is the one who can take away my sorrows."

"So ka?"

"However, it turns out that my mind is still thinking deeply about her."

"At least...it's going somewhere. Maybe someday, you might ask her out again on a date," Matsumoto said.

"Maybe, who knows..." he mumbled as he turned to the side and walked inside his office. The strawberry orange haired woman followed right behind and closed the slide door behind her. The captain and lieutenant both sat on opposite sides of the sofa and began munching on the rice crackers set on the table.

"Hn, he's eating his sorrows away this time instead of drinking?" asked a voice as she suddenly made her appearance behind the back of Matsumoto's side of the sofa.

"Stop bugging us Haineko," Matsumoto retorted. "He's not eating his sorrows away."

The feline zanpakuto spirit grinned. "I think so. I swear...he's about as sensitive as a girl."

With a shot of his icy glare, Hitsugaya made no hesitation to call upon Hyorinmaru's appearance to place his heavenly blade against her neck. "N-Nani? Darling, why are you doing this?"

Hyorinmaru's eyes narrowed. "Sumi masen Haineko, but I am just following my master's orders," he replied. "He is not sad. He's only hungry. The only reason he broke up with that Shinigami is that Master Toshiro is being considerate of the girl's feelings. He didn't want them to be in a fake relationship. He couldn't stand it."

He withdrew his sword, allowing the cat to breath. Haineko placed her hands on her sides and said, "Pff, fine then. Have it his way. He's definitely one sad loser."

Suddenly, the slide door opened, revealing a familiar snickering face. "Gin, what brings you here?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm just here to deliver some papers," Third Division Captain, Ichimaru Gin replied, "but it seems like I'm interrupting the mood in this atmosphere."

"If that's all you're here for, you can leave already Ichimaru," Hitsugaya retorted.

The gray haired Shinigami waltz inside and placed the paperwork on the tenth division captain's desk. Placing a hand on the desk, he leaned on it as he turned to the members of the tenth division. "Now is that what you should say to your elders? Even though we're of the same rank and all, you should know much better than that." A grin formed on his lips. "Besides, you are the child prodigy after me. Even after all these years, you still have that terrible short temper. You grow sensitive each time I press your buttons. No wonder _she_ didn't love you in return, that girl...Hinamori-chan."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He looks like he's about ready to murder him on the spot. Sensing the icy aura spilling out of his body, Ichimaru smiled. His vice-captain turned to the former child prodigy and gave him a serious look. "Gin, that's enough," Matsumoto said.

He put his hands up in mock stance. "Alright alright then. I get the point. I shall take my leave now."

Ichimaru walked to the door and then said his final words, "Ja ne Hitsugaya-kun and Ran-chan. I'll see you again some other time. Bye bye!"

Once he is gone, Hitsugaya's reiatsu diminished while Matsumoto let out a sigh. "Sorry captain, please excuse him for his behaviour."

"You're lucky to still have him around," he said.

"Taicho..."

"Even if...he's a cunning fox."

All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. Extending a finger out, Hitsugaya received the transmission. Moments later, it flew away. "What is it Captain?"

"Ukitake-soitaicho wants to meet me in his office," Hitsugaya replied as he stood up from his seat. "It is very important I should attend."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "Alright then. I'll watch over matters from here."

The Captain nodded back. "Alright, I'll leave it to you Matsumoto. Let's go Hyorinmaru."

"Yes master," Hyorinmaru replied as he and his master both left the tenth division office to their next destination, the first division headquarters.

* * *

The slide door opened revealing a Shinigami and Hitsugaya behind it. The Shinigami bowed down and said, "Hitsugaya-taicho is here."

With a nod of agreement, the Captain Commander smiled. "Arigato, you may come in Hitsugaya."

The younger white haired captain entered the room and was soon left alone with some private time with the soitaicho. He stood in front of his desk and asked, "What did you summon me here for?"

Ukitake nodded and placed both hands in front of him. With his nose making contact with his fingers, the elder Shinigami had his eyes closed. The decision he is going to make will change things. It is certain. He opened his eyes and looked at the young captain. "I want you to be in charge of the mission I am going to give you."

"Alright then. What is the mission?"

"I want you and your men go outside the borders of West Rukongai and protect the Hinamori family who lives there."

His eyes widened. "T-The Hinamori family? Did something happen over there?"

A smile formed on his lips. Ukitake shook his head. "Daijobou, they're alright. Hinamori Miyako requested this because she wants to protect her daughter from any possible danger."

"Protecting Hinamori from any possible danger?"

"From what she told me, Hinamori is right now three months pregnant."

Time just suddenly slowed down for him. It took him a few moments before he could register that specific detail in his thoughts. "S-So...ka? She's pregnant."

Ukitake slowly nodded. "Yes, she is."

Hitsugaya looked down on the wooden flooring. _"To her husband's child..."_

"Are you okay Hitsugaya?"

Snapping back into reality, he raised his head and looked at the captain commander. "Sorry, but I think you should...ask someone else to deal with this mission instead."

"Nope, I don't think you have a choice. Besides, Miyako requested specifically for you to help her."

"Miyako-san?"

"Yes. I may not know the reason, but I think she really needs your assistance."

"So ka?" he then nodded with agreement. "Okay, I'll take the mission."

Ukitake smiled. "Alright then, I want you and some men from your division to get ready and leave by tonight. It is going to be quite a journey to get there."

"Hai."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

_"She's totally out of reach now," _he thought as he allowed his feet to lead him where it wants. _"Momo's pregnant and starting a family. I guess...this chance is the final time I could have proper time with her as friends. After that, she won't have time at all to see me anymore."_

Hearing a few laughs coming from the tenth division office, Hitsugaya walked up, opened the slide door, and went through to see Matsumoto having yet another drinking party with Captain Kyoraku, Captain Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Captain Hisagi Shuhei, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, and Kuchiki Rukia. "Oh, hey Captain!" Matsumoto greeted. "How's your meeting with soitaicho?"

"We're packing up and leaving tonight," Hitsugaya ordered as he marched up to the table of semi-drunken Shinigami.

"Eh, why?"

"We need make it to Hinamori's place by tomorrow morning."

Matsumoto suddenly stood up from her seat and exclaimed, "H-Hinamori?! Did something happen to her?"

"No, our mission is to protect her."

"From what?"

"From any dangers that may break in. This is a critical time and we must get the job done right. Besides, Hinamori's pregnant. We don't want her to get kidnapped or anything."

Suddenly, a pair of hands slammed onto the surface of the table. Matsumoto stood up and exclaimed, "Pregnant?! Really?!"

Hitsugaya gave her a short glare and then took a deep breath. "Yes, she is."

"Wow, Hinamori-kun's pregnant now. That's great news to hear," Kira said. "Send my regards to her."

"And mine too," Inoue added.

"Sugoi, Hinamori-fukutaicho is pregnant," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Renji agreed.

"This scoop is exclusive. It has to go into the paper of this week's issue," Hisagi said, placing his thumb and pointer finger on the bottom of his chin.

"Yare yare, that is big news," Kyoraku agreed, "and you get the honour to watch over her. How long is the mission anyway?"

"The tenth division are to remain on duty until she is due."

"So ka? Good luck with that. You might have to deal with Momo-chan's mood swings later on."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "I'll inform everyone in the division to pack up."

"Alright then, we are all to meet in the front courtyard at sun down," Hitsugaya said.

"I understand."

The guests of the tenth division then left their seats and headed out to the door. "Well, it's time for us to make our departures," Kyoraku said. "Enjoy yourselves and do us the favour and be our representative of the Gotei 13. Don't fail us now little prodigy!"

"See you later Toshiro," Ichigo said.

"Ja ne Toshiro-kun!" Orihime added.

His eye twitched. "For the last time Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya!"

"Later," Renji said.

"Ja ne Hitsugaya-taicho," Rukia greeted farewell.

Once they all left, the captain and lieutenant nodded with agreement and left the office. It's time for them to get ready for the big six month long mission.

* * *

Darkness took over the skies of Soul Society by the time Hitsugaya and selected members of the tenth division gathered in the courtyard of the division building. Torches were lite, allowing easier access to move around a little more freely. "Taicho, everyone is here and accounted for," Matsumoto said.

With a nod of agreement, Hitsugaya replied, "Okay." He turned to his division members. "Everyone listen up. Because we are traveling to our destination during this time of day, it is dangerous if we were to get lost. So be sure to keep up with the pack."

"Hai!" they exclaimed.

"We will stop and take a short two hour rest when we reach West Rukongai 40. After that, we will continue on our journey. By early morning, we will arrive at the Hinamori noble family home. If by any chance we are to be attacked by Hollows, we instantly go into battle mode and eliminate them, understand?"

"Yes Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Good. Now, let's go. Matsumoto and I are leading the group." The Shinigami began their long flash step journey to the outer borders of Rukongai. The fukutaicho of the tenth division smiled which Hitsugaya easily noticed. "What is it?"

"I just can't wait to see Hinamori," Matsumoto replied, "and I know you are too, right?"

Hitsugaya gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I am. It's nice to see her again." Seeing the worried expression on his lieutenant's face, he added, "I'm alright Matsumoto. When I see her, I'll be my normal self and show her I too have moved on."

_"That is I wonder taicho. Even if you say that, it doesn't mean your heart will listen."_

* * *

**References**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**So ka **_- Really/Is that so, _**Sumi masen**_ - Excuse me, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Reiatsu **_- Spiritual Pressure, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Yare Yare**_ - Well well, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note**: Toshiro's opportunity to see Momo again has finally arrived! How will things fair between those around them and themselves? Well, you just have to find out what happens next in chapter five! (_coughcough_New Year's Day_coughcough_) In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	5. Please Do Me This Favour

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! (Actually, it just passed by a few minutes ago. LOL) I'm back with the first update of the year. That's right; I'm back with chapter five of Secrets Foretold. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Xuco, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, darklover, rolf-hitsugaya, Angelwings228, dee, whiteprincessofhope**. Back where we left off, Hitsugaya has tried to move on in his life, but ends up failing miserably. He still finds Momo to be the love of his life. Then Ukitake-soitaicho has ordered him and members of the tenth division to go into the outskirts of West Rukongai to protect Hinamori. He also finds out that she's pregnant. Despite the heartbreaking situation on his part, Hitsugaya agrees to go. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out now! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Five:** Please Do Me This Favour

After their night travel to their destination, Captain Hitsugaya and his tenth division officers have made it. During this time around, the sun is already high up in the sky. Just as they entered the grounds, they were immediately were stopped by two guards. "State yourselves and your purpose for coming here," one of them said.

"I am the Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Gotei 13. I have been summoned by Hinamori Miyako to protect her daughter from possible enemy attacks over the next six months," the white haired Shinigami stated.

"So ka? Very well, you may come in."

"We shall inform the mistress of your arrival," the other guard said.

With a nod of agreement, the tenth division Shinigami passed through and stopped in the courtyard. "Sugoi, this place is so big!" Matsumoto said with amazement.

"Well, that's expected Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied as he put his hands into his kimono sleeves. "Even though this noble family is not as powerful as the four main noble families, the Hinamori family is one of the most well-known."

"Rangiku-chan! Toshiro-kun!" said a voice. "Is that the both of you?"

Both Shinigami turned their heads to see the smiling mother of Hinamori Momo who walked up to them. They gave her a short bow. "It has been a while Miyako-san," Matsumoto replied.

"I'm so glad you two are able to make it on such short notice," Miyako said.

"Iie, it's alright," Hitsugaya answered.

"You two must be tired from your night travel, please...come in for some tea and rice crackers."

"No, don't mind us, we're just here to do our job."

Miyako smiled. "In that case, can I speak with you privately? There is another detail I forgot to mention in the message I've sent to your Captain Commander."

With a short nod of agreement, Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. "Sort them out into their positions. Half of our men are to rest. They are on night duty while the others are on day patrol."

"I understand Captain," Matsumoto replied.

He turned to the female noble. "Alright, let's go."

"Hai," Miyako replied.

* * *

The noble and Shinigami have entered the Hinamori main family house and sat together while they have a cup of tea. Miyako took a sip and looked at Hitsugaya. "You look pretty well Toshiro-kun," Miyako said.

"You could say that," Hitsugaya replied nonchalantly. He took another sip from his drink.

"The reason I asked Ukitake-soitaicho to specifically send you on this mission is because I know Momo-chan would feel more comfortable and safe. She has known you for the longest time, isn't that right?"

"Hai."

"The detail I forgot to mention is...well, how should I explain it?" Miyako wondered as she placed a finger on the bottom of her chin. As he watched her, Hitsugaya took another sip from his tea. "You see, Momo-chan hasn't been...looking happy these days."

"Hinamori?"

"Yes, I believe that she misses Seireitei. So, can you please do me this favour and help bring that smile to her face again?"

"Um...I guess so."

Miyako smiled. "Arigato Toshiro-kun."

"But what makes you think I can make her happy? Couldn't her husband do the job?" Hitsugaya asked.

The mother noble shook her head. "I don't believe that, but I believe in you. It's just a feeling."

"S-So ka?"

"Hai. I know you won't fail me."

The two people took another sip from their tea. "Where is Hinamori right now?"

"She might be at the garden right now, watering the flowers. My husband and hers are both out on a trip. They'll come back within a few days. Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

"I see."

All of a sudden, the slide doors opened, revealing the young raven haired girl dressed in a purple and light blue kimono. Heads turned to see her while Hinamori had her eyes on her mother. "Okaa-san, I'm back."

Miyako smiled. "Okaeri Momo-chan, you're just in time," she replied.

Momo blinked. "For what?"

Then, their eyes finally met. Momo placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It has been a while...Bed-Wetter," Hitsugaya teased. _"Damn it, is that the best greeting you can think of?"_

Instantly, Momo made a blow fish face and pouted, "Mou, I'm not a Bed-Wetter! But...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Seireitei?"

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest. "I was...until Ukitake-soitaicho has given us a mission to protect you."

"Protect me? I don't need protection."

"I'm just following orders. If you have a problem with that, ask your mother."

She turned to her mother. "Okaa-san, you're the one who sent him here?"

"Hai," Miyako said, smiling with glee. "Why don't you two get reacquainted? I'm sure you have stories to share even though it has only been three months."

"Ah no, it's alright. I have to check back on my division first anyway," Hitsugaya said as he stood up from his seat. Miyako did the same and began pushing him and her daughter out the door together.

"Daijobou, I'm sure your subordinates are able to handle things on their own." She whispered in his ear. "Besides, remember what I told you, okay?"

"Umm..."

"Okay!" Miyako pushed the two childhood friends out. "See you two later! Have fun!"

Once they are gone, the female noble let out a sigh. _"I believe in you Toshiro-kun to bring back my daughter's smiling face. I think you are the one source of happiness she ever needed in her life. I also think you feel the same way in a similar sense. It is a mistake to set you two apart in the first place. I'm sorry and I hope...you two are able to find a way to find happiness with one another." _

* * *

As they are slowly walking through the hallways of the noble home, both Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't exchange words. Both of them really didn't know what to say after about three months of not seeing one another. "So...I heard you're pregnant," Hitsugaya finally said.

_"So he heard the news..." _Momo thought. She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I am."

It felt awkward in the air. However, the young captain knew he has to get somewhere. Besides, he is going to be staying with her for the next few months. "Well...congratulations."

"Arigato."

"You two must be excited."

"Yeah, we are, but not as excited compared to my Oto-san."

"I see."

"Everyone's very happy for Tamo-kun and I."

_"So, she's now calling her husband by nickname."_

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Snapping back to reality, the white haired Shinigami replied, "Uh yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I'm probably just a little tired from traveling here all night."

"Then you should go to sleep! It's not healthy for you!" Momo exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine Hinamori. I already have a good two hours."

"Two hours isn't enough. You need at least eight to ten hours to get a full night's rest!"

"Well look what we have here," said a familiar voice.

Turning their heads to the side, the captain and young married woman saw Matsumoto. She had her arms folded over her chest and a grinning smile on her face. "Is this what happens when you two just met after eight months?"

"Rangiku-san! You're here too!" Momo said happily.

"Congratulations, taicho told me the news that you're now pregnant," Matsumoto said.

"Ah yeah, I am."

"Ou, I can't wait to see Hayashi babies running around in the months to come!"

"Hehe, I think it's a little too early to be considering that," Momo said. "Besides, I first need to take care of myself and the baby."

Matsumoto placed the bottom of her fist on the palm of her other hand. "That's right! This is a critical time where you need to be strong, isn't that right taicho?"

"Hn...yeah," he agreed.

"See?"

"Hai. I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't worry Hinamori, taicho and I will protect you with our lives!"

"Oi oi, you know what you just said?" said a voice. Haineko suddenly made her appearance at her master's side. "You totally just signed my possible death warrant right there!"

"Well suck it up Haineko! You're my zanpakuto. So, it's normal for you to die when I die!"

"Uruse!"

"You just don't want to sacrifice your life for mine, isn't that right Haineko?" said another voice as she suddenly appeared at Hinamori's side.

The feline zanpakuto glared at the snickering kimono girl. "You! What are you doing here Tobiume?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied. "I'm here because Momo is here."

"Just go away and get back into your inner world. I don't want to talk to a little runt like you."

"What did you just call me?!" she snapped.

"A little runt!"

"You ugly cat!"

"What?! Say that again!"

"Fine, ugly cat!"

"Damn it, you're going to pay for saying that!"

Just as the two zanpakuto spirits are about to engage themselves into battle, Hitsugaya yelled, "You two shut up and stop fighting!"

All of a sudden, Hyorinmaru appeared in between the two zanpakuto girls and grabbed each of their wrists with his two hands. "D-Darling!" Haineko said.

"Hyorinmaru," Tobiume added.

"You two fight too much," Hyorinmaru commented. "The last thing we want is causing destruction in the Hinamori noble family home."

All of a sudden, both girl spirits began hugging each of his arm. Haineko rubbed her cheek against his sleeve. "Oh darling, you're concerned for me!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Tobiume said. "He's concerned for me more."

"Nani?"

"Yeah!"

Hyorinmaru just sighed with defeat and looked at his master for assistance. _"Master Toshiro..." _

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and nodded. _"You can go back to our world." _

The dragon nodded and soon reverted back to his zanpakuto form and returned to his master's possession. "Aw, he left!" Haineko pouted.

"It's your fault," Tobiume said.

"What are you talking about?! It's actually _your_ fault."

"What?!"

The two zanpakuto spirits finally snapped and began pulling each other's hair, fur, and clothes. Hinamori and Matsumoto both looked at them dumbfound. "I can't believe they still haven't changed one bit," Matsumoto said.

"Yeah, my sediments exactly," Hinamori agreed.

* * *

"Do you have a place to sleep?" Momo asked. Later in the day, Matsumoto decided to leave the two friends alone so that she can get some shut eye. In the meantime, Hitsugaya remained on duty to protect and cheer up his upset childhood friend. Before they knew it, it's already night time.

"Yeah, we do," Hitsugaya replied. "Your mother has offered us a small dojo home to stay."

"So ka?"

"Daijobou, because half of us are on duty, we can take turns patrolling this area and sleeping in."

"What about you and Rangiku-san? I'm pretty certain you two are going to be mostly awake at both times."

"That is why I asked Matsumoto to sleep before I do."

"I see." Momo noticed the young captain quietly yawning to the side, trying to hide the fact he is actually quite tired. The two childhood friends arrived at the Hinamori main family house. "Thanks for walking me back here."

"It's no problem," Hitsugaya said.

"Ano, do you want something warm to drink? It's a little cool out here."

"I'm good Hinamor--"

"How about some tea before you go to bed?"

"Hn, I suppose one drink is fine."

Momo smiled happily. "Okay, let's go inside."

With a nod of agreement, they entered the residence. Once he stepped in, Hitsugaya found himself in quite the exquisite room. "What is this room for?" he mumbled.

"Hn, it's one of my rooms. I'll be right back with your tea," Momo replied as she opened the slide door and headed to the kitchen.

_"One of your rooms? No wonder your family is wealthy." _Hitsugaya sat down in front of the kotatsu and looked around. The room is filled with expensive decorations such as vases with flowers and potted plants. There is also a large fine print wallpaper hanging on one of the walls.

"I'm back," the raven haired girl replied as she carefully carried a tray of tea cups and pot to him. She slowly lowered herself and placed it on the kotatsu. Standing up on her knees, the girl began to pour green tea for her younger _brother_ and then for herself.

"Arigato," Hitsugaya said as he took the cup and slowly took a sip from it.

Hinamori sat down on her bottom beside him and did the same. "You're welcome."

The two _siblings_ were silently drinking tea for the next few minutes until Hinamori placed her tea down on the table and said, "Um, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks for coming to help me. I really appreciate it."

Hitsugaya gave a small smile back at her. "You're welcome Hinamori."

Momo looked down on her cup of tea for a few moments. She mentally made her choice. The former fukutaicho looked up and said, "There's also...something I want to tell you."

"Hn, something to tell me?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

The white haired Shinigami anxiously watched her. For some reason, he just couldn't get his heart to stop beating so fast. _"Idiot, she's not going to tell you those words..."_ At the same time, he could also feel his body feeling a bit heavy.

"Y-You see...it's about my p--" Momo stopped her words because she felt something leaning against her. Looking at the side, the former fifth division lieutenant found out that she dragged the conversation for too long. Now, Captain Hitsugaya has fallen asleep on her shoulder. Momo smiled and raised a hand out to brush his loose bangs aside. "You worked hard today. You deserve that rest Shiro-chan."

As she began to brushed her fingers along the side of his arm, Momo rested her cheek against the top of his snowy white hair. For the next few silent minutes, she did that. Oh how she missed him: his touch, his smell, and everything else about him. It felt so long since she last held onto him despite it has been only three months.

Just as she is about to give him a kiss on his forehead, Momo froze her movements and turned her head towards the slide door. It suddenly opened, revealing the presence of her father and husband. The girl gasped as she looked at them. Hayashi Tamotsu is surprised while Hinamori Tatsuya is suddenly enraged. He recognize that kid anywhere. He roared, "What is _he _doing here?"

* * *

**References**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Sugoi **_- Amazing, _**Iie **_- No, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Okaeri**_ - Welcome Home, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter,_** Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Kotatsu**_ - A low table with a built in electric heater under

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh snap! O.o Tatsuya has caught Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone together! What is he going to do next? What is Hayashi's reaction to all this? Well, you just have to wait for my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	6. What is He Doing Here?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Miss me? I'm back early with another update of Secrets Foretold. Special thanks goes to **Chocoholic Kris, darklover, Mei-tan BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, rolf-hitsugaya, feronia. wings, Neko-cheung, Kay. Shirogane, KnowledgeandImagination, **and **whiteprincessofhope** for your awesome reviews. Back from where we left off, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and members of the tenth division has finally arrived at the place where the Hinamori family resides. Meeting up with Miyako, she asked Hitsugaya another favour from him. Not only he has to protect his childhood friend, but also make her happy. Eventually, Hinamori got to see Hitsugaya again and soon spent some quality time together, catching up. However, it was short lived when Tatsuya and Hayashi interrupted. What will happen next? Find out in chapter six! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Six:** What is _He_ Doing Here?

"What is _he_ doing here?" Tatsuya roared.

"I-I can explain," Momo said. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I think I can understand the whole situation just by looking at this!" The head of the household is furious. He pointed at the sleeping Shinigami, leaning against her. "He's taking advantage of you!"

Hearing the loud noise, Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and looked to the side. There he saw Momo's father and husband standing there. He then immediately became alerted and quickly moved away from the raven haired girl, creating some distance between them. "Sorry Hinamori for falling asleep on you," he quietly apologized.

Momo silently shook her head and smiled. _"Daijobou, I don't mind."_

"Now Shinigami, state why you decided to make a move on my peach," Tatsuya demanded. "You know she's already married unless for some reason, you suddenly have...romantic feelings for her."

_"Feelings for me?" _She turned to Hitsugaya. _"It can't be..."_

Hitsugaya didn't say anything or actually did not have a chance to speak for himself. Tatsuya rashly jumped into conclusion, thinking that the young prodigy is actually a conniving person and all. He said, "Well, it seems like I'm not wr--"

"He's here under my request," said another voice.

Everyone looked to see the mistress of the household standing behind the slide door. "Miyako-chan? He's here by your request? What is he here for?"

"I hired him and his division to help protect Momo-chan," Miyako replied. "I fear the worse of what may happen to her especially in the coming months."

"Daijobou," Hayashi said. "We both came back from our trips earlier than expected. Plus, I can always hire more bodyguards to protect her."

Miyako shook her head. "I want Toshiro-kun to take care of matters. Besides, he has done an excellent job protecting us back then when we came to visit Seireitei."

"But Miyako-cha--" Tatsuya interrupted before he was held back after sensing a dark vibe coming from her.

The mother of Hinamori Momo glared at her husband and son in-law, startling them both. "Do you have a _problem_ with my decision?"

Even Hitsugaya became a little surprised by her behaviour. _"S-Sugoi..."_

"N-No we don't," Tatsuya replied. He turned to Hayashi. "Isn't that right?"

Hayashi slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

All of a sudden, the vibe disappeared, leaving Miyako with a happy smile. "I'm glad we have an understanding," she said before turning to the white haired captain. "Sumi masen for my husband's rudeness Toshiro-kun."

"I-Iie, I don't mind," Hitsugaya replied. "Well, I better get going now. It's about time for me to check up with my men."

Miyako nodded with agreement. "Alright then, why don't you and Rangiku-chan join us for breakfast tomorrow? Actually, make that every meal from now on."

"Ah no, I don't mean to intrude on your private matters an--"

"Daijobou, it's the least we can do. Besides, you are going to be staying for a few months right?" The mistress of the household then turned to her daughter. "You don't mind, right Momo-chan?"

The raven haired girl quickly shook her head. "Iie, I don't mind at all!" Momo bowed down towards the young captain and added, "Please do join us Hitsugaya-kun!"

Seeing her bow like that, he couldn't refuse. Even though there is a chance that he's going to do something unnecessary to the peach girl, he wanted to be with her no matter what. "Alright then. I'll inform Matsumoto about this."

Straightening her back, Momo gave a happy expression on her face. "Arigato."

Upon that response, Hayashi noticed her behaviour, but didn't say a thing. This is the first time he has seen her so happy compared to the rest of the times she has smiled in front of him.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Iie, I should be thanking you."

"Yeah, you're right," Momo replied.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow," Hitsugaya said as he headed towards the exit.

She nodded. "Hai, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

With that said, he flash stepped out of the household, leaving the family behind. Immediately, Tatsuya folded his arms over his chest. He frowned. "Why him out of all people?" he asked his wife.

"What's wrong with that?" Miyako said. "Besides, I think it's nice for Momo-chan to see him again. They are childhood friends, right?"

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah hai."

"Also, I'm pretty sure you would want him to be somewhere nearby when you give birth to your baby."

"Yeah...that too," she softly said.

"I suggest you keep a close eye on that white haired kid," Tatsuya whispered to Hayashi. "He's up to something. I know it."

He wanted to believe his father in-law, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Seeing his wife and the tenth division captain together, really does give people the wrong impression that they're actually lovers. He decided to shake that thought out of his mind. "I think you're being too critical about it Dad. Besides, Mom has said so herself, they're childhood friends. It can't be helped that they share a close relationship."

"Yeah...they do," he said, watching his peach looked out into the night sky.

Hayashi walked up to the peach girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. Momo noticed and looked up at him. He kissed her on the forehead. "Glad to see your friend again?"

Momo smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm glad to see that Hitsugaya-kun hasn't changed much since our departure."

He then gave her a short lip kiss. "That's good to hear."

* * *

Matsumoto yawned as she is leisurely sitting on the front porch of the division's temporary stay. "This is so tiring," she complained. "Staying up all night and everything."

Haineko also yawned. "You said it. Staying up late at night totally ruins one's youth."

"What are you two talking about?" a voice retorted behind them. The master and zanpakuto spirit turned around to see the slide door open, revealing the tenth division captain behind it. "You two practically slept on duty."

"Eh, how did you know?" Matsumoto asked.

"I woke up during the night to check up on you," Hitsugaya replied, glaring at her.

"So ka? Sumi masen."

He sighed with defeat. "It's alright. We're both still trying to get used to our new sleep times."

Hitsugaya then put his hand in front of his mouth, covering his yawn. Matsumoto noticed. Even her captain is having some trouble getting a full night's sleep.

"Anyway, it's morning," Hitsugaya said. "Let's head over to the main house. Miyako-san is serving us breakfast."

With a nod of agreement, the fukutaicho stood up from her seat and followed her captain all the way to the Hinamori family main house.

* * *

"Ohayo Hinamori! You're up early," Matsumoto greeted.

Hinamori and Matsumoto are both in the living room setting up the plates together. She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"By the way, where's your husband?"

"He's usually out with Oto-san during the day. They had to attend to a few noble family matters."

"So ka? In other words, you and your mother are usually at home."

Momo nodded. "Hai."

"The food's here!" Miyako cheerfully said as she and Hitsugaya came into the living room with a few plates of fried fish, rice bowls, and cooked pea pods. The Shinigami and the mistress placed them on the table.

The four Shinigami and Hinamori members sat down on each side of the kotatsu. They placed their hands together and said their thanks before starting to eat. "Mm, it tastes delicious," Matsumoto commented.

"Arigato Rangiku-chan," Miyako replied. "I try my best to satisfy your taste buds."

The mistress then turned to Hitsugaya. "Sorry for making you carry the food here."

"Iie, daijobou," Hitsugaya replied.

She smiled at him and continued eating. "So, how is patrol duty last night?" Momo suddenly asked.

"It's very tiring," Matsumoto said. "If only we were able to drink sake while we are counting the minutes that pass by."

"If I let the division drink sake, things could have been a terrible disaster," Hitsugaya replied. "You have a tendency push our members to drink and get drunk."

"You're so stingy."

The young captain rolled his eyes. "Someone has to be the sane one here."

All of a sudden, Momo giggled. The captain and lieutenant looked at her with some confusion. "Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sorry Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, I couldn't help it," Hinamori replied. "You two definitely haven't changed one bit."

The two Shinigami then looked at each other and then smiled at the raven haired girl. "I suppose you're right."

"Old habits die hard," Hitsugaya added nonchalantly.

Momo nodded. "Hai!"

Miyako watched the three friends laugh and talk. She smiled with content. _"It's nice to see Momo-chan like this."_

_

* * *

_Later in the day, Matsumoto has returned to the temporary home to get some rest. In the meantime, Hitsugaya has checked up on his subordinates for their progress reports. When he returned the main house, it is already three o'clock in the afternoon. He knocked on the door. "This is Captain Hitsugaya," he said.

The slide door opened, revealing the mistress of the house. She smiled at him. "So ka? It really is you Toshiro-kun."

Noticing that Momo isn't around in the room, he asked, "Where's Hinamori?"

"I think...she's in the garden right now," Miyako replied. "Why don't you check up on her?"

"Ah iie, it's alright. I was just wondering so that I can know of her whereabouts."

Miyako smiled. "Don't worry, I insist. Besides, I'm sure you're able to protect her and talk to her while on duty, right?"

"Um...yeah."

"Then, go and find her."

He nodded with agreement. He excused himself and left to search for Momo. Walking in the hallways that lead to the garden, Hitsugaya passed by a particular room only to stop. He can hear groaning, few deep breaths, and various grotesque noises from in there. At one point, he also heard the sound of flushing. He leaned against the door frame on his side. There he saw the former fifth division lieutenant kneeling in front of the toilet looking pale faced and fragile._ "Momo..."_

He could only imagine the hardships that Hinamori is going through and it's only the beginning. Just as she wiped out the leftover contents dripping from her mouth, Momo look to the side to see Hitsugaya there. "Hitsugaya-kun, I--"

The white haired captain opened the door further and asked, "You have morning sickness, don't you?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai, a lot of pregnant women experience this. I will go away by the next month or so."

"I see. Are you okay to leave the washroom now?"

Wiping the saliva off of her lips with her purple robe sleeve, Momo turned to Toshiro and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Nodding back with agreement, he extended his hand out to her. She accepted his offer and grabbed onto it. Just as he pulled her up, Momo suddenly placed a hand over her mouth. Noticing that she is ready to throw up again, Hitsugaya let her go so that she can bend over and get rid of some food contents from her stomach. He just sighed with defeat. This matter could take a while.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Hitsugaya asked as the two childhood friends are walking through the garden.

"Daijobou, I'm alright for now," Momo replied.

"So ka? That's good to hear."

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

He then looked around to see the surrounding cherry blossom trees above them. _"Being with her again, reminds me of the old times...I'm glad this scene hasn't changed after so long." _

"Ano Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said. "There's something...I need to tell you."

Hitsugaya blinked and then listened attentively. "Okay, what is it?"

She gripped her hands onto her kimono sleeves. Momo tilted her head forward and bit the bottom of her lip. How is she going to say it? "It's...well, about..."

Suddenly, she looked at him. She could feel her heart pounding. Her words are stuck in her throat, aching to come out. However, it is her hesitation and uncertainty that is preventing her from doing so. "Hinamori?"

She quickly blurted out, "Can you come with me to my next check up if...you're not so busy?"

Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow. Even though he doesn't mind helping Hinamori, but there are doubts and it revolves around her husband. "Shouldn't it be your husband's job to take you there?"

"He...has matters to attend to with Oto-san. So, he doesn't really have time to...spend a lot of time with me during the day," Momo replied. "So...I just thought that you might want to come along since you're on duty, protecting me, and everything."

He was silent for a moment, contemplating whether to comply to her request. He then put his hands into his robe sleeves and mumbled, "Alright then...I'll take you there."

Momo gave him a gentle smile. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

**References**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse Me,_** Iie**_ - No, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Oyasumi **_- Good Night, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Ohayo **_- Good Morning, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Kotatsu**_ - a low table built in with an electric heater, _**Ano**_ - Um

* * *

**Author's Note**: Some HitsuHina time together and a trip to the doctor's. Hn, Hitsugaya's going to meet Hinamori's best friend. How is that going to fair? I wonder...xD Anyway, please review. Thanks!


	7. Come with Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As promised, I'm back again with another early update! Yay! Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **star-gazing-in-LA, feronia. wings, MoonLightView, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, rolf-hitsugaya, darklover**. You're all great supporters! Back in chapter six, Hitsugaya and Hinamori barely managed to get away from Tatsuya's and Tamotsu's wrath for being together. Despite all that, Hitsugaya carried on with his duties to be at Hinamori's side as much as possible including comforting her at the time when she's experiencing morning sickness. At the end of the chapter, Momo has asked Toshiro to come with her to her doctor's check up and he agreed. What is going to happen next? Read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **"Zanpakuto Spirit Speaking to Master."**  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Seven:** Come with Me

As promised, Hitsugaya went with Hinamori to her monthly doctor's appointment. "Hn, so your doctor is actually your best friend back when you were children?" the white haired asked.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai, even though I don't quite remember her due to my memory loss, we have become very close friends. I guess you can say it's a fast rebuild in our relationship."

"I see," he said.

All of a sudden, Momo stopped. Stopping with her, Hitsugaya watched Hinamori open the slide door to find themselves in a room full of medical equipment. They both stepped in and looked around. "Oi Suzuna-chan, I'm here with the monthly appointment!" Momo called out.

"Oh hey Momo-chan!" Saito replied happily as she appeared from the other side of the room. "I had to deal with another patient of mine. Apparently, she's bellyaching again."

She let out a sigh. "That's all she does all day long. It can be annoying sometimes. Geez, I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm a doctor."

"Hai hai."

Suzuna then noticed Toshiro's presence next to her. She pointed at him and asked, "Who is he?"

"This is Hitsugaya Toshiro, he's the tenth captain of the Gotei 13," Momo explained.

"In other words, he's one of those...Shinigami."

The raven haired girl slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, he is. He's also my childhood friend whom I grew up with during my years in Rukongai."

"Childhood friend, huh?" Suzuna said as she walked up to the white haired captain. She glared at him and then turned to Momo. "What kind of relationship you two exactly share?"

Hitsugaya replied, "Hinamori and I grew up as siblings under the same household."

Suzuna placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "Hn, in other words, he's your little brother."

"Yes, he is technically," Momo replied, "even though we're not related or anything."

"I see...I guess it's nice to meet you."

Momo gave a hesitant laugh. "W-What are you talking about Suzuna-chan? Is there something wrong with Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No there isn't, it's just..." She looked at the two _siblings_. "Your vibe's the same."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and turned to Hinamori. She replied, "Suzuna-chan says that she has this..._intuition_ that is able to determine people's feelings, but no one around here believes it."

"I see," he said.

"Suzuna-chan, what do you mean by the same vibe?"

"Both of you share the same vibe, that's all," the doctor replied. "When I saw him with you, the first impression I get is that he's your boyfriend or something."

Hinamori turned a shade or two darker while Hitsugaya casually turned his head to the side, fighting off the blush on his face. "S-So ka?" Momo asked. "We...we get that a lot back when I was still living in Seireitei."

"But anyway, it's probably just me," Suzuna laughed. "Ready for your check up?"

Momo nodded with agreement.

"I'll be waiting outside," Hitsugaya replied.

"Okay then," the raven haired girl replied as she watched him walk out the door, leaving the patient and the doctor to do their business.

Hinamori took a seat on a chair while Saito started checking her condition. Neither side exchanged any words for a few minutes until one of them finally broke the silence. "That boy..." Suzuna said. "Is he the one?"

The young girl stayed quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah...he is."

"So ka? What a complicated life you got ahead of you," the doctor friend said. "You better solve it before things turn ugly."

The former fukutaicho blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you better clear things up before the baby's born," Suzuna suggested.

"I see."

"Momo-chan, I have a question..."

"What is it Suzuna-chan?"

The doctor looked up at the raven haired girl and asked, "Are you in love with him?"

Momo winced at the question. There is no doubt that she loved the white haired Shinigami. However, due to the fact that she is married and did some immoral actions to her childhood friend, she feels unworthy and undeserving for him. There is also the fact that he doesn't feel the same way towards her. "Yeah, but...we can never be together," Momo replied sadly. "I'm married to Tamo-kun."

"So ka? It's your feelings for him that caused this mess to happen in the first place. You two have somehow met about four months ago."

Momo looked down on the floor and mumbled, "What would you do Suzuna-chan...if you were put into the same situation?"

The doctor ceased her movements for a moment. She really didn't know what to tell her. Her situation is quite complicated. She is involved within a one-sided love relationship with her husband and possibly also with her childhood friend. What is even more problematic is the baby that is about to be born within the next few months. Once it is born, the possible foretold truth will be revealed, shocking everyone. After that happens, the worse case scenario can happen. It is war. "To be honest, I'm not sure," she admitted. "I guess the best advice I can give you is...well, do what you feel is right."

"So ka?" Momo said. "I thought so too."

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on the porch as he waited for Hinamori to be finished with her examination. Though he knows that the process is going to take a while, the white haired Shinigami couldn't help, but worry about his friend's condition. He looked at the door he exited from. _**"Master Toshiro," **_Hyorinmaru's echoing voice said in his thoughts. _**"Are you concerned?"**_

"Yeah, I am. It's natural that I feel this way regardless if I'm her friend or..." He tilted his head forward and whispered, "...lover."

**_"Remember: you're here to protect her and enjoy your final months with her as friends; nothing more."_**

"Thanks...for the reminder Hyorinmaru."

**_"You're welcome."_**

Suddenly, he heard the sound of an opening slide door. He raised his head to see Hinamori and Saito coming out. The white haired Shinigami stood up and walked up to them. Noticing him from the corner of her eyes, the raven haired girl smiled. "Daijobou, we're both healthy and well," Momo replied.

"So ka?" He gave a small smile in return. "That's good to hear."

"Remember Momo-chan," Suzuna said, "about the things I have said and next month's appointment."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

Raising her hand up, she gave her best friend a warm wave of good bye. "See you soon."

"Ja ne and arigato!" the peach girl called out as she and Toshiro looked back while beginning their journey back to the main house. Momo waved good bye.

Once she watched the two childhood friends leave, Suzuna let out a sigh and said, "I wish you the best of luck Momo-chan because I believe you're going to need it. Just don't drag it out for too long."

* * *

They were silent as Hitsugaya is accompanying the young mistress of the Hinamori family back to the main house. All of a sudden, Momo did a small tug on his black kimono sleeve. He looked over and asked, "What is it?"

"I want to take a little detour first," she replied. "Is it okay with you?"

Despite having no idea what she intends to do, but he just went along with it. He nodded with agreement.

She smiled. "Come with me."

They made a turn to their right instead of their left. "Hinamori, where exactly are you leading me to?" Hitsugaya asked.

Momo didn't answer right away. After a few seconds of silence, she responded back, "A place...where we can both have some time alone."

His heart skipped a beat. He became high on alert. Quickly, the young Shinigami mentally shook his head back and forth. _"Idiot, just calm down. Don't go around jumping to conclusions!"_

"You know...I missed the good old days; the days before either of us went to Shinigami academy and came a part of the Gotei 13."

He looked at Momo. "So...ka?"

She nodded.

"Hai." Momo looked up into the sakura leaves on the passing trees. "Remember when we were young, we used to go to the cherry blossom festivals in Obaa-san's made yukatas?"

Hitsugaya remembered all that. He remembered the days when they would go there to play games and see the pretty lanterns light up in the beautiful night sky. Even though he acted all bratty at the time, he really did enjoy it thanks to Momo. The young captain closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "For your information, all I remember about it is your yelling voice. You always keep reminding us as the day draws closer. You sounded like a broken record."

Momo then placed a hand in front of her mouth and giggled. "I suppose you're right. You must have been very annoyed."

He opened his eyes and looked at her once more. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

The peach girl smiled. "Hai."

They walked down the path a little further until they stopped at a large pond. On it are blooming lotus flowers on lily pads and several sakura petals fallen from nearby trees. The childhood friends crossed and stopped at the middle of the bridge. They walked to the side to look down at the clear blue waters and the various coloured koi fish in it. Taking a loaf of bread she had beforehand in the small pouch she carries around, Momo began breaking it into tiny pieces. She then tossed them into the water, allowing the koi fishes to eat.

Watching her smile with delight made the young captain feel at peace. It has always been that way. It's just too bad he won't be feeling this way anymore once his mission's done.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked. Snapping back to reality, he looked at the raven haired girl, who held up the leftover bread out to him. "Do you want to feed them?"

Letting out a small sigh, he accepted her offer and thanked her with a smile. There he started feeding the koi fishes by tossing bread crumbs into the crumbs.

"Ano..."

"Hn, what is it?"

Recalling the conversation she had with her best friend, Momo knew this is the perfect opportunity. It is now or never. "The ba--If you had a baby boy, what would you name him?" she asked. _"No, why do you have to go around asking that question out of the blue?" _

Hitsugaya stopped and turned his head. Giving her a weird look, he asked, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I-I was just wondering."

The white haired Shinigami gave it some thought. "I can't really imagine it. The thought of starting a family never really crossed my mind."

"I see..."

"Hearing you asking that question, does that mean your baby is a boy?"

Momo shook her head. "I didn't ask Suzuna-chan about the baby's gender. However, Oto-san keeps assuming that the baby inside me is a boy."

"What if it's a girl?"

The former fukutaicho smiled. "I have already thought of one and I don't plan on changing it. Remember what I told you months ago? I wanted a baby girl."

_"Oh that conversation."_ He nodded with agreement.

Momo looked down and placed a hand on her lower stomach. She gently started rubbing it. She said, "I'm sure the father of this child would like it too."

_"Hayashi's child..."_

Looking into the emerald-teal eyes of the tenth division captain, Momo said, "Let's head back now."

He nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya and Hinamori returned to the main house, the two childhood friends stood face to face. Momo said, "Thanks again for accompanying me Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's no problem Hinamori."

With a warm smile on her face. Stepping up to him, Momo slowly wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya and pulled him into a hug. The young Shinigami quickly blushed and looked down at the content girl. Feeling the small lump between them, he thought, _"The baby really is in there. I never noticed it."_

Once she let go of him, Momo said, "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, see you."

With that said, he watched her go into the house. The white haired captain let out a small sigh. Just as he turned and was about to leave the area, a voice said, "How was your _date_ taicho with Hinamori?"

Glaring at the taller Shinigami on the other side, he retorted, "If the other nobles heard that, I'm going to get punished for no apparent reason. I'm only doing my job Matsumoto."

"But you _did_ consider it as a date right?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Uruse. We're going back to our temporary stay to prepare for the shift changes. Oh yes, I have one more thing to say..."

Matsumoto blinked. "What is it?"

"Stop poking fun of me and get serious. You should know by now that I'm doing my best to not breakdown on duty."

"Sumi masen taicho."

"Well, you're forgiven. If I hear another comment like that you won't be so lucky. That special bottle of sake you've been hiding under the secret compartment in the desk drawer in my office will be my first victim."

"Eh, since when did you know it has been hidden there?!"

* * *

She let out a sigh. _"In the end, I couldn't tell him..." _the former fukutaicho thought. All of a sudden, Momo blinked and is confused of what is going on in front of her. Her mother is in the living room with a bunch of papers scattered on the low table. "W-What is all this?"

"Welcome back Momo-chan," Miyako greeted. "I'm writing invitations."

Slowly sitting on a nearby chair, the young girl asked, "What are they for? Is something special happening soon?"

With a smile on her face, the mistress of the family household replied happily, "Well, of course silly! The reason I'm writing invitations is because we're going to throw a baby shower!"

* * *

**References**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper,_** So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Daijobou**_ - It's alright,_** Ja ne **_- Good bye (informal/casual), _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Sakura **_- Cherry Blossom,_** Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Yukata**_ - A casual looking kimono worn by both genders during the summer or after bathing in a traditional Japanese inn, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse Me

* * *

**Author's Note**: Got any clue who is the father of Momo's baby? I'm pretty sure you did. xD Anyway, the next chapter will be about Momo's and Tamotsu's baby shower. Will things go smoothly? Who knows...you just have wait and find out in my next update! Please review. Thanks!


	8. A Sign

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, another update is here...phew, it took a while to complete because I got carried away writing the chapter. LOL, anyway...enough with me blabbing; it's time to get to the recap! In the previous chapter, Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to visit the doctor for Momo's monthly check up. After that, the two got to spend some quality time together alone before returning to the main house. By the time Momo returned, her mother is found writing invitations for the baby shower...Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers: **rolf-hitsugaya, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, darklover, WHAZZZZUP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, star-gazing-in-LA, Sun Geisha.** Without any further delay, here is chapter eight. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **"Zanpakuto Spirit Speaking to Master."**  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Eight:** A Sign

Things became more evident by the time Momo's fifth month of pregnancy started. As a result, his duty to protect her became more prioritized than ever especially on this day. "Sugoi taicho, there's a lot of people here," Matsumoto said with amazement as they were standing on the main house's rooftop, looking down at the many visitors that pass through the front gate. "Just how many people did Miyako-san invited?"

"Including the whole population that is already living here, it would be about fifty at least," Hitsugaya replied.

"That's my tensai captain. You're always keeping things on top."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" a voice exclaimed.

The two Shinigami of the tenth division turned to the side to see one of their subordinates reporting in. "What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Miyako-san requests for your presence captain."

He then nodded with agreement. "Alright then. Return to your post."

With a short bow, the Shinigami shunpo away, leaving the white haired captain to turn to his vice-captain. "Captain," Matsumoto said.

"Continue watching over the front and report anything that appears out of place," Hitsugaya replied.

With a nod of agreement, the young prodigy jumped off of the rooftop, leaving his fukutaicho to temporary take over his position.

* * *

By the time he entered the family main house, Hitsugaya found the place to be fairly crowded with people gathered from different parts of the spirit world. _"No wonder Hinamori's family is so famous," _he thought.

Things are only going to be more difficult from now on. Because of his stature, the young captain isn't what you call the tallest person around. Finding Miyako by looking over heads is not the greatest option for him to do. He let out a sigh of defeat. _"I better get started."_

As he is walking through the groups of visitors, Hitsugaya noticed the sight of Hinamori's presence in his view. She is with her husband, talking to a few guests. One of them included the doctor he met last month, Saito Suzuna.

"You two must be very excited," one of the guests said.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we are."

"And there's only four more months left," Hayashi added as he threw his arm around his wife and pulled her close. With his other hand, he gently rubbed her fairly noticeable swollen stomach.

"You got that right!" another one of them agreed as she raised her glass of wine. "Cheers and best wishes to the young couple and the baby they're going to raise."

Hayashi raised his glass of wine along with a few others. They said cheers as they clash glasses against one another before they started taking sips from their drinks.

"So Saito, how is her condition as of right now?"

"Aside for the minor lower back pains, she and the baby are healthy," Suzuna replied.

"So ka? Be careful Momo."

"I will," the raven haired girl replied.

"So, have you both thought of baby names for the child yet?" another asked.

"We have reduced our choices to about three," Hayashi replied turning to the peach girl.

"Really? What are they?"

"Yeah, tell us! Tell us!" a fourth exclaimed.

As Hayashi explained to the guests, Momo looked over to the side and noticed the all too familiar presence of her childhood friend within the crowd of people. (_**A/N**: Of course, who wouldn't notice his snowy white hair? xD_) _"Hitsugaya-kun," _she thought.

Walking over to the former fukutaicho, he asked, "Have you seen your mother anywhere?"

Momo shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why did you ask?"

"Apparently, she called me in here because she wanted to talk to me about something."

As the two childhood friends are talking, a few heads turned to see the both of them interact. Noticing their adverted attention, Hayashi also turned his head to see them together. _"Hitsugaya..." _

"Hey Momo, who is your _handsome _friend beside you?" one of the female guests asked.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow while Hinamori looked at the young Shinigami. She then turned to the guest that asked that question. All of a sudden, she felt her heart drop down to her stomach. Momo knows what she is thinking. She and a few other girls in this room has an interest in Hitsugaya. The peach girl wanted to keep them away from him, but she knew better. She has no right to stand between her childhood friend's possible chance at happiness. "This is Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Gotei 13. Okaa-san hired him and some of his subordinates to be my bodyguards until my due date," she replied.

"Wow, someone like him is able to become a captain? You must be very strong."

"Um, yeah..." Hitsugaya replied, feeling fairly uncomfortable. "I suppose so."

"What are you talking about Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked, giving him a hesitant smile. "You managed to attain that rank while you're still a child. You're a talented genius."

He noticed the way she is smiling. He could tell, she's boasting about him a little more than usual. To be honest, he never really heard her say comments like that before. _"I guess that's expected since I'm still single." _

"Genius? Now, that's very amazing," another guest said.

"Wait a minute," the first guest said. "Weren't you a part of the Gotei 13 before Momo?"

"Yeah, I was," the peach girl replied.

She placed her hands together. "Sugoi, then you must know a lot about Captain Hitsugaya."

"Um yeah, I guess you can say that."

"I see." She then turns her attention to the white haired captain. "Why don't you stay here for a few minutes?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I'm on duty. I better get going. I don't want to disrupt Hinamori's and Hayashi's baby shower any further than it already is. Sumi masen," Hitsugaya apologized. He turned to Hayashi and gave him a short bow. His secret crush's husband replied back by nodding back. Finally, he turned to Momo and did the same.

"I'll see you later Hitsugaya-kun," she said.

"Ja ne."

Once he left, the female guests turned to Momo and one another. They started squealing comments about the young Shinigami. "Kyaa! He's so serious yet so hot!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, he totally put that cool act!"

"Momo, you have to hook me up with him sometime!"

"What are you talking about? I saw him first!"

As the single women are arguing amongst one another, Hayashi placed his hand on his wife's shoulder who appears to have her thoughts lingering elsewhere. "Momo-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

Snapping back into reality, Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"So ka? Tell me if anything's wrong, okay?"

She nodded again. "Hai. Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem."

* * *

"Toshiro-kun, over here," Miyako said calling the young Shinigami over. Maneuvering his way through the crowd of people, Hitsugaya entered the room where the mistress of the household is in. Miyako closed the slide door, leaving them to have a private chat with one another. "Sorry for calling you here all of a sudden," she apologized.

"Iie, daijobou," Hitsugaya replied. "Did you need something?"

She looked back and forth to see if anyone is around. He raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend why she is doing that. Soon after, she gave him a serious look and said, "It's about the guests."

"The guests?"

The mother of Hinamori Momo nodded. "I remembered I invited about fifty guests to this party, but you see...I have noticed there are too many guests that came."

"In other words, you think the others are intruders intending to harm Hinamori or ruin the family name."

She nodded again. "Tatsuya-kun usually worries about stuff like this, but due to circumstances, he has to keep his reputation in check. So, can you look into this for us?"

"Alright then, I'll keep watch," Hitsugaya replied.

"Thank you Toshiro-kun and...sorry for making you do all this."

"Daijobou Miyako-san, I don't mind."

Miyako gave him a kind smile. "I'm sure the love of your life would find you the greatest boyfriend to ever have in her life."

"Thanks, I suppose."

"I would think so too for having you as my son..." Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow at her. Miyako noticed and realized what she said. Immediately, she continued,"...not like it's ever going to happen or anything. I just think you're a really nice person."

"So ka? Arigato," he said. "I should get to work now."

"Hai, I'll see you later."

* * *

After his conversation with Miyako, Captain Hitsugaya made his temporary leave from the main house and went to the front gate to see how his fukutaicho is doing. "Matsumoto, status report," he said.

"Captain you're back," replied the strawberry orange haired Shinigami. "Every guest invited by the Hinamori family have been all accounted for."

"So ka? Then we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Miyako-san noticed there are _extra_ guests inside the house."

"Eh, then you mean..."

He nodded. "Intruders."

"What should we do captain? We can't tell the difference between the innocent and the guilty."

"That's why it's our job to stay on guard at all times. Matsumoto, you keep watch on Hinamori's parents. I will watch over Hinamori and Hayashi."

"Eh?! Why do you get to watch over Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya gave her a stare. "Shut up and just fulfill your duties."

She let out a sigh of defeat and folded her arms over her chest. "Oh fine then, be a grouch."

"That's not the point," he said. "We don't know what kind of intruders we're dealing with. I'm just being on the safe side. The rest of our subordinates are to secure the perimeter and analyze the area for anything or anyone suspicious."

"I understand."

He nodded. "Good. We are to keep in touch with one another by Hell Butterfly."

"Yes Captain!"

With that said, the two elite members of the tenth division split up and went to begin their assigned duties.

* * *

Haineko yawned. "Guard duty is so tiring and boring! Why can't those people have their own set of bodyguards to look after them?" she asked.

"They do," Matsumoto replied. "They hired us for further protection."

The feline zanpakuto spirit then rolled her eyes. "Tch, money makes the world go round."

"You said it. Once all this is over, I could use a full day's worth of shopping."

Her ears perked up and a smile formed on her lips. "You said it! Actually, make it a week's worth!"

Turning to her zanpakuto, Matsumoto smiled as well. "You know, this is one of the only times I have to agree with you." Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest and nodded with agreement.

"I agree." Sensing the presence of two people, Haineko looked to the side and said, "Hey look, there's your friend's parents."

The partner and master saw Miyako and Tatsuya walking through the outer hallway of the main house. Eventually, they stopped. Tatsuya turned around to face his wife before he started exclaiming, "I swear that kid Shinigami's out to get our peach! I'm very sure."

"Now Tatsuya-kun," Miyako said. "Toshiro-kun has got the point the first time you warned him. He's not a disobedient child. He's only here to fulfill our request to protect Momo-chan. It's expected that you see his presence nearby her most of the time."

"He better get the point. You know it took me a good few months to forgive what he has done?" (_**A/N:** Refer to the prequel. Hinamori asked Hitsugaya to help her pretend to be a married couple._)

"Please, Momo-chan has asked us not to penalize him for his actions. We should respect her wishes. Besides, she said that she dragged him into our problems in the first place. She does not want to involve him in our personal affairs anymore."

He then let out a sigh. "I don't know what you're planning to do with that kid, but I know it's not only for Momo-chan's protection. If he makes one wrong move, he's definitely going to be killed."

With that said, Tatsuya marched back into the main house. Miyako let out a relieved sigh. "Gomen nesai Ttasuya-kun, but I can't let Momo-chan's marriage continue with Tamotsu-kun. It's a mistake. She rightfully deserves to be with the person she loves the most and that is Toshiro-kun. I can tell that those two...have this silent aura saying so. They always have this special look whenever they look at one another." She then smiled. "Though I don't think they're aware of each other's feelings just yet. They're quite dense."

She then heard rustling. Miyako looked over to the side to see Matsumoto Rangiku and her zanpakuto spirit Haineko, hiding behind the trees and bushes. "Rangiku-chan?"

Quickly, the fukutaicho revealed her presence by standing up. She scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, gomen nesai Miyako-san. I was only watching over you, but it turns out that I've eavesdropped on your conversation," she apologized.

Turning to her, she smiled. "Ne, do you think Toshiro-kun and Momo-chan should be together?"

Matsumoto blinked for a moment and then replied, "I would support them, but why did you ask that question?"

"I want to break the marriage."

"Miyako-san...but wasn't it you and Tatsuya-san who wanted Hinamori to get married to Hayashi?"

"Yes, I know and I realize it was a mistake. It is wrong to break her apart from her true love."

"True love?"

"Toshiro-kun."

"How did y--"

The mistress of the house smiled. "Momo-chan's eyes can't lie to me. I know she's in love with Toshiro-kun and I believe...he feels the same way. It wasn't there at first when I first met him, but it must have developed over time. No, it has developed. However, considering the situation they're in right now, it's difficult for them to have the real romantic relationship they wanted. Momo-chan's pregnant to Tamotsu-kun's child."

"And...taicho is holding back his love for her," Matsumoto said.

"So ka? So he does love her."

"Yes, with everything he has. He would die for her eternal happiness."

"In other words, I'm not the only one who feels this way."

Matsumoto smiled. "Yes, you're not alone."

* * *

Momo felt tired all of a sudden. It must have been all the talking and walking around with the guests that came for her and Hayashi. So, with a few exchange of words with her husband, the pregnant raven haired girl left his side and wandered elsewhere. Hitsugaya, who has been close by this whole time, decided to follow her. He called upon one of his subordinates to watch over Hayashi before he left to find Hinamori's whereabouts.

Because she has reiatsu flowing throughout her body, he is able to track her relatively easily. He found her walking through the outer hallway of the main house. Just as he is about to reveal his presence to the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya noticed a group of guests coming from the other direction. Something about them didn't feel right to him. His eyes narrowed as he raised his hand up, ready to draw Hyorinmaru into battle.

Momo felt tired and aching. Her lower back hurts. **_"You should take a rest Momo," _**echoed a voice in her mind.

"I'll sit down once I return to my room Tobiume," she replied. Hinamori placed a hand on the wall for support and continued walking.

Just then, Momo heard a roar. She immediately looked to the side to see the once guests turns into familiar creatures she has seen many times before. "Hollows, what are they doing here?" she asked, taking a step back.

They roared once more in preparation to attack. Before Momo could raise her hands up and call upon a kido spell, Hitsugaya shunpo in front of her and quickly drew his zanpakuto.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

With a burst of reiatsu channeled into the long blade, Hitsugaya wasted no time cutting every single one of them down. One by one, each Hollow fell onto the ground and disintegrated into the atmosphere. Once they were all defeated, the white haired captain withdrew his zanpakuto and turned to Momo. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She slowly nodded with agreement. "I'm alright. Thanks for saving me."

"Be careful next time. There are Hollows in disguise lingering around within the premises."

"R-Really? What about everyone? How are they?" Momo suddenly asked.

"Don't worry, I already ordered my subordinates to keep a close eye on your family and the rest of the guests. They're in safe hands."

"But why are Hollows doing here?"

Hitsugaya put his hands into his kimono sleeves and replied, "They probably sensed your reiatsu. Your pregnancy might have caused it to overflow more than it should be even though you know how to control it. It is also how I was able to track you down very easily."

"Mou..."

All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly flew towards the two childhood friends. Flying above them, the black and red winged butterfly transmitted its message. "Trouble taicho!"

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A garganta has opened, allowing Huge Hollows and the regular Hollows to pass through the portal!"

"N-Nani?" Momo asked as Hitsugaya has his eyes widened with shock. "Where are they?"

"H-Hinamori, what are yo--Oh never mind, they're right now located at the courtyard," Matsumoto replied.

"What about inside the main house?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Our subordinates are currently leading the guests out to a safe place as I speak."

"What about my parents and Tamo-kun?" Momo questioned.

"They're alright. Don't worry, they're alright. Hinamori, you should go and find them. Let us take care of the Hollows. Taicho, I'll meet you at the courtyard."

"Alright then," Hitsugaya replied before the Hell Butterfly flew away. He looked at Hinamori and said, "Let's take you to sa--"

"I'm coming with you," she interrupted.

Realizing what she just said, Hitsugaya suddenly snapped at her, "You're not going! I can't let you get into danger like that. What will your folks say if they heard that you got hurt?"

"But Shiro-chan..."

"Don't _Shiro-chan_ me Hinamori! Understand the condition you're in; you're pregnant! P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, pregnant! I can't be more clearer than that! Your the future head mistress of your family and currently carrying your husband's child; your heir! You're not the fifth division lieutenant of the Gotei 13 you once were!"

Neither of them have spoken. Silence filled the environment as the _siblings_ looked at each other from eye to eye. Eventually, Hitsugaya noticed what he has done. He then turned away from her.

He apologized, "Sorry. I sort of...overreacted out of turn."

"No, it's alright," Momo replied. "Y-You're right. I should have known better. I can't help the same way I normally do things. Besides, I'm carrying a baby."

"It's just...I care about you."

Hinamori blinked. "Care?"

Realizing what he just said, Hitsugaya quickly added, "You know...as a friend."

Saying those words hurt him like it always has been; the force of holding back his feelings for the raven haired girl that stands before him. It aches even more than the physical injuries he was inflicted with by the sword that belonged to the former Aizen Sosuke many years ago.

"So ka?"

"Yeah..."

In her heart, it felt like a dagger just pierced through. She knew better than to hope that maybe...somewhere inside that cold exterior persona of his, Hitsugaya felt the same way. Momo gently smiled and said, "I understand. Thanks for your concern."

He nodded with agreement. "Anyways, let's get going and find your family."

"Hai Hitsugaya-kun."

Just as they were about to leave, a beam of several cero attacks hit the area._ "Shit, they already sensed her here!"  
_

Hitsugaya quickly took action, stood in front of Momo, drew his zanpakuto and deflected the attacks back with a full swing off to the side. The combined attack is sent back to their respected owners: the Huge Hollows. They cried out in pain. Taking one look at Momo, the captain of the tenth division exclaimed, "Stay close Hinamori!"

With a nod of agreement, Hinamori kept close behind the white haired Shinigami as Hitsugaya continue to fight off the Hollows. "Tobiume, come out."

The kimono girl made her appearance and looked at her master. Making eye contact with one another, she nodded with agreement. "Let's do this."

Holding up her pink sash with both hands, she lifted up her large bells up. They soon lite with hot fire. She then did a spin and released the fire at the enemies. The attack made contact with them causing an explosion to occur.

Hearing a roar from the other side, Momo turned to see another Hollow is about to attack her. From the corner of his eye, Hitsugaya noticed and quickly flash stepped in front of her and defended against the Huge Hollow's claw by holding his zanpakuto horizontally above his head. He held his ground and soon forced his way to parry the attack. Using this opportunity, the prodigy gripped both hands onto the hilt of his soul cutter and called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Releasing an ice dragon from the tip of his blade, Hyorinmaru roared. With swift movement, he crashed into a group of Hollows, freezing and entrapping them in ice cells.

"Hajike!" Tobiume called out as she continued throwing fireballs the other Hollows. She gave them a serious look. "There is no way I'm going to let you hurt my master!"

At one point during the battle, a Huge Hollow managed to scratch off a portion of Hitsugaya's kimono sleeve, exposing the mediocre slash cut injury on his arm. It immediately began leaking out blood. "Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said worryingly, noticing his injury.

"This injury is the least of my worries," Hitsugaya replied. "It's time for me to finish things around here. Hyorinmaru!"

Calling his zanpakuto's name, the dragon spirit made his appearance in front of his master. Opening his dark green-teal eyes, Hyorinmaru called upon his bankai and transformed into his serpent winged dragon's form. Flying up into the air, the spirit shot beams of ice and froze every single Hollow he saw. At the same time, Hitsugaya used shunpo to pass each frozen Hollow and slashed them with three strokes of his blade. Moments later, they were eliminated into the atmosphere.

Once the battle's over, Hitsugaya returned to Hinamori's side. Momo walked up to him. The first thing she did is raise his injured arm to take a closer at it. Immediately, the young prodigy closed an eye and bit his lip. "It...te."

"Let me heal you," she said.

"You don't have to," Hitsugaya said. "I can take care of myse--"

She didn't listen. Without his consent, the former fukutaicho began healing his injury. Feeling the warmth of her kido, Hitsugaya relaxed and allowed her to perform this act of appreciation. _"Momo..."_

When she is finished, Momo looked at the white haired captain and gave him a sweet smile. "There, you're all healed!"

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad...that you're alright and not seriously hurt or anything."

All of a sudden, she began wrapping her arms around him. Hitsugaya immediately froze, a little surprised by her action, but didn't pull away. _"She's always worried about me. You're such a Bed-Wetter..." _

Instead, he returned the favour and kept her close. Just as he closed his eyes and was about to rest his chin on her shoulder, he suddenly felt a nudge poking him. Hitsugaya quickly pulled away from Momo and looked down at her slightly swollen lower stomach area.

He looked up to her and said, "I think the baby just kicked me."

Momo then giggled. "I thought so as well."

"So, it did kick..."

"I think the baby really likes you. It has never done that before until now. As a matter of fact, it is it's first time doing this."

"I see. I must be lucky then."

She then smiled. "I...think so too."

* * *

**References**

_**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Tensai**_ - Genius/Prodigy, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper,_** Shunpo **_- Flash Step, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutnant/Vice-Captain, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother,_** Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse me, _**Ja ne**_ - Good bye (informal/casual), _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Arigato**_ - Thank you, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm sorry, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Garganta**_ - A portal that Hollows used to go to the living world/Soul Society and back, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

**Author's Note**: The baby kicked Toshiro! It must totally mean something...Hn, I wonder. xD Anyway, there's still a few more chapters to cover before I can wrap up the story to an end. (What?!? I still have a long way to go! O.o Oh well...) Please review! Thanks.


	9. It's My Fault

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, managed to get the chapter done. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **star-gazing-in-LA, Neko-cheung, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, darklover, MoonLightView, Pieps XD, KnowledgeandImagination, Sun Geisha**, **HinamoriMomoFuku-taicho, rolf-hitsugaya**. In the last chapter, a big baby shower is thrown for Momo and Tamotsu. As the party is going on, Miyako notices that there is an unusual group of uninvited guests lurking around the main house and decides to leave it to the hands of Hitsugaya and his tenth division. He decides to look after Hayashi and Hinamori while Matsumoto is to take care of Miyako and Tatsuya. After finding out they're Hollows and defeating them all, Hitsugaya ended up receiving his reward on a job well done: a kick from Momo's baby who is in the mother's womb. What happens next? Find out...enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Nine:** It's my Fault

By the time the sixth month came around, evidence of the baby inside Hinamori Momo kicking and doing somersaults is unforgettable for the soon to be mother and to those around her. "Oh my little baby grandson's kicking again," Tatsuya cooed as he placed his ear against Momo's womb. The family is sitting around in the living room, taking turns feeling and hearing the baby inside the pregnant girl.

"Ano Oto-san," Momo said, "it's still not certain that the baby is a boy."

Tatsuya raised his head and gave her a look. "It's a boy. There's no doubt about it. Once he is born within the next three months, he is going to be named Tatsuya Junior."

"Tatsuya Junior?" Hayashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyako sighed with defeat. "Look honey, it's Momo-chan's and Tamotsu-kun's choice whether to name the baby Tatsuya Junior if it's a boy. He's your future grandchild not child."

"Hai hai, but it would be nice if it is going to be named that way..."

Tamotsu and Momo both let out a sigh of defeat. The raven haired girl slowly got back on her feet and slowly began leaving the room. "Washroom again?" Hayashi asked.

Momo stopped and looked back. "Yes, I'll be back soon."

"Do you need me to help take you there?"

She shook her head. "Daijobou, it's only a little distance from down the hall."

With that said, Momo left the room. "Three more months, I can't wait!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"You're such a kid sometimes you know that?" Miyako said.

"What? After waiting all these years, I finally get another chance to teach my future heir the meaning of being a Hinamori!"

As he continued to rant out comments about himself and his family name, Tamotsu looked at Miyako who shrugged her shoulders. "Here he goes again..."

"I know," she agreed. "Luckily, you're his son in-law. I, on the other hand, is his wife."

"True that."

* * *

Once she finished using the ladies room, Momo closed the door behind her. Just as she is about to return to the living room, from the corner of her eye, the raven haired girl noticed the presence of her childhood friend and his lieutenant. With a smile on her face, she decided to take a little detour and start a conversation with them. "Konnichiwa Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san," she greeted.

Noticing the future mother approaching them, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned towards her. "Hey Hinamori, what's up?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering what you two were doing."

"Oh, it's nothing really important. It's the usual patrol duty like any other day."

"So ka? I guess that's expected."

"Yeah, but anyway, enough talking about us; let's talk about your baby."

"Matsumoto, this is not the time to be chit chatting with her," Hitsugaya finally said. "We're supposed to b--"

"Oh stop being a grouch, it has been a while since I had proper girl talk with her." Raising her hand out in front of him, she gently began shooing him away. "Go somewhere else and check up on our subordinates in the meantime."

"Oi, you're the one who is supposed to be listening to my orders; not the other way around."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya, I got the point." The strawberry orange haired woman turned to him. She placed both hands together and pleaded, "Now can you _please_ go away for a few minutes?"

The younger Shinigami then crossed his arms over his chest. He gave her a glare. "You're not even listening..."

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" one of their subordinates said as he suddenly appeared between the two elite Shinigami.

"What's wrong?" the fukutaicho asked.

"More Hollows have appeared at the front gate."

"Eh, again?"

Hitsugaya then smirked at her. "It's your turn to check up on them."

"But cap--"

"I have already offered my assistance the last three times. It's now your turn."

Just as she is about to pout and complain, Matsumoto thought of another idea and began snickering. "Alright then, I'll go away. Have fun with Hinamori _taicho._"

Realizing what she meant, Hitsugaya is about to snap back at the woman, but she already disappeared off to the front gate. He gave out a low growl of frustration. She's always getting to his nerves especially when it comes to matters like this. "Is there something wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked.

Immediately dropping his anger, Hitsugaya's eyes made contact with Hinamori's. He quickly turned his head to the side and replied, "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"So ka?"

"Anyway, you should head back to your parents and husband. They're going to get worried about you."

"It's alright," Momo said. "I want to spend some time with you for a change. Besides, we only have...three more months together."

"I don't mind, but if your father catches us together..."

"Don't worry about him. He's always jumping to conclusions. I know you're not here to steal me away from my family just for your own personal satisfaction," Momo replied.

Toshiro then minimized the tone of his voice into a mediocre one. "Yeah, why would I do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe you love me, that's why."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a moment. It felt like time suddenly stopped. He feared the worse; she might have figured him out. What will she say? What will she do?

"But that's total nonsense right Hitsugaya-kun? I know very well that you think of me as your _older sister_ and closest friend."

"Y-Yeah...that's right." Those words hurt him from the inside, leaving yet another invisible scar in his heart.

"I'm feel like going to see the sunset. Would you like to come and watch with me?"

He remembered the sunset. All those times he has seen it, Momo has always been there, witnessing it with him. It was a beautiful sight to see. It's so captivating and serene. He smiled. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"After so many years, the sunset never changed," Momo said.

"Yeah, it hasn't." The two childhood friends went to the highest elevated area in the land of the Hinamori family: the shrine to watch the setting sun. "There's also one more thing that hasn't changed."

Hinamori looked to the side and gave Hitsugaya a questioning look. "What would that be?"

With a smile, he raised a wrapped cloth covering a boxed shaped container inside. Placing it down between them, he undid the knot and revealed an all too familiar snack. "Watermelon slices."

"Where did you get them Hitsugaya-kun? I don't think you can purchase them from around here."

"I got them this morning from Obaa-san. She sent a messenger to deliver this for me."

"So ka? Arigato."

He allowed her to take the first slice and eat it. Hitsugaya watched the raven haired girl take small bites out of his favourite fruit much like the young Hinamori Momo he remembered long ago. However, as time passed by, he began to notice she has been eating the watermelons at quite a fast pace. He just let it slide for a while until he realized Momo already ate five slices of watermelon. "Um Hinamori, save some for me."

"What are you talking about? I already saved you a lot of watermelon to eat. I know it's your favourite food. So, I held back, leaving a good three quarters for you to eat."

Hitsugaya looked down at the container and then looked up to Momo. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he picked up the container and held it up to her. "This is what's leftover of the watermelon slice I was supposed to eat."

Realizing how many are left, the former fukutaicho placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh...gomen nesai, I must have ate it all without realizing it."

"Hinamori, do you crave for watermelons?"

"Well, judging by how much I already ate and considering the fact that I usually don't eat watermelons, I guess...I do crave for them."

Placing the container back down on the ground, he shoved it closer to Momo. "You can have the rest."

"But yo--"

"It's alright, I can always ask for more later."

"Sorry...and thank you Hitsugaya-kun. You're so nice."

He slowly nodded with agreement as he watched her finish the rest of his watermelon snack. He wanted to eat it so badly, but he gave it up for Momo and the baby inside her. It's the least he could do; take care of her like the caring _brother_ and close friend he is._ "It's for the best..."

* * *

_By the time Hitsugaya and Hinamori returned to the main house, the girl stopped and turned around to face the white haired Shinigami. "Well, it's time for you to get back to patrol duty."

"Yeah..." he agreed.

She smiled. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

"Good night Hinamori."

Just as she took a step up onto the porch, Momo remembered one more thing. She looked back and said, "I forgot...there's something I need to te--AHH!!"

She lost her balance on her footing and tipped over to the side. Sensing danger, Hitsugaya rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. However, due to her weight, the baby's weight, and the force of gravity going up against him, it is too much for the young captain to handle. Eventually, the two came crashing down on the ground with Hitsugaya breaking her fall. Momo groaned for a bit as she got her arms to support her sit up position. When she looked over to check up on her childhood friend, Hinamori gasped.

Laying on the side is Hitsugaya Toshiro wincing in pain. Judging by the way his right hand is holding onto his left elbow and the pained expression on his face, he is hurt and it looks pretty serious. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

The slide door suddenly opened revealing Hayashi, Tatsuya, and Miyako. "What happened?" Tamotsu asked.

Noticing the raven haired girl on the ground, the three family members rushed to her side. "Oh my peach, you're not hurt anywhere, right?" Tatsuya asked.

"Momo-chan, are you alright?" Miyako asked.

"I'm alright Okaa-san, Oto-san, but call Suzuna-chan! Hitsugaya-kun's hurt!" Momo exclaimed.

They took a look at the injured captain, who is struggling to sit up. Miyako placed a hand on his back and slowly lifted him to a comfortable sitting position. "Toshiro-kun, stay put alright? I'll go get our family doctor to check up on you," she said.

"I-Iie, it's alright Miyako-san...I'm alr--It-t-t-e!" Hitsugaya winced in pain as Miyako tried lifting his left arm.

"You just proved my point. Now, you have to stay put." She turned to her daughter. "Momo-chan, watch over him while I go get Suzuna-chan."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

* * *

"There, it's all done!" Suzuna said after bandaging her newest patient in a cast and sling.

"Arigato Saito," Hitsugaya thanked.

The doctor and patient are together in the spare room in the main house while the others are waiting in the living room. "And I thought you would be the last person to get injured since you're an elite soul reaper and everything. What happened exactly?"

"Just as Hinamori is about to go inside the house, she lost her balance and was about to fall. So, preventing any injury from her or the baby, I got in the way and broke her fall."

She placed her hands over her chest. "Hn, tough luck for you; if that porch wasn't in the way, you two would have been alright."

"Yes."

Suzuna then smiled. "Just to let you know, Momo-chan and the baby are both alright thanks to you."

"I see. That's good to hear."

"Even though you did that nice deed, it still doesn't change the fact that you're going to be stuck in that condition for at least a month. My suggestion is to take a break from your duties, but I get the feeling that you are not going to listen to me." With one look at the white haired Shinigami, she let out a sigh. "Just...be careful. The last thing I want to do is sitting in a room with Momo-chan and hearing her sob about your death."

Hitsugaya then gave out a short chuckle. "That's definitely not going to happen. I'll make sure of it. The last thing I want is to find out that she's in an emotional state."

"So ka?"

"Thank you again for helping me."

Just as Hitsugaya is about to leave the room, Suzuna suddenly called out to him, "Wait, there's one more thing I need to ask you."

He stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Hinamori Momo...do you love her?"

The white haired Shinigami then froze on the spot, unable to answer that question right away. "W-Where are you getting at with this?"

"Just answer the question."

He lowered his head for a brief moment and the let out a sigh. Though he has no idea how she is able to figure it out, the young genius knew he can't lie to himself about his feelings for the raven haired girl. He loves her to no ends and he would do anything for her. He just wanted her to be happy. Looking up at her once more, he replied, "Yes, I do."

"I see." Saito Suzuna sightly tilted her head forward. _"So he feels the same way after all."_

"Saito, now answer my question."

Raising her head, she said, "Months ago before she got pregnant, Momo-chan often told me about a boy she knew. The two of them were very close friends and share a unique friendship that she cherished to the bottom of her heart."

"What about it?"

"I get the feeling she's always talking about you. She cares for you to that extent even when she's that far away from you."

"I see," he replied. _"But she only cares for me as a friend."_

"Don't make her give up her hopes for you. I bet she even wants you to be there when she's ready to give birth. So, support her all the way, okay?"

"Yeah...alright then."

"Thanks Hitsugaya. Momo-chan's definitely right about you; you are a nice person underneath that serious and cold exterior."

His eye twitched at the comment, but decided to drop the subject. Without another word, he left the spare room.

_"Two souls, one love: A married woman who loves another man and a bachelor who undeniably loves her." _She then smiled. _"They are two people who once lived in the same place at the same time. Now, they live separate lives. The only thing that keeps them bonded together is that single red thread. I hope those two will find each other soon." _

* * *

The slide door to the living room opened and immediately, Miyako left her seat to walk up to the white haired Shinigami. "Toshiro-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I just need a few weeks to take it easy," Hitsugaya replied.

"I see." Miyako smiled. "That's great to hear."

"Of course he's going to be alright Miyako-chan," Tatsuya commented. "Stop worrying about that Shinigami."

Miyako shot him a glare, telling him to stop insulting the young genius. Hitsugaya turned to the mistress of the family. He said, "Tatsuya-san is right. I can handle a little pain like this."

"Gomen nesai Hitsugaya-kun," Momo quietly said. Looking over to the raven haired girl, he listened to the rest of her words. "It's my fault that I got you hurt."

Watching her depressed like that, he didn't like. He always never did. It just doesn't suit her. Deciding to put up the bratty facade, he teased, "You're such a Bed-Wetter."

Hearing him call her by her nickname, Momo raised her head and gave him a blow fish look. She pouted, "Mou, I'm not a Bed-Wetter! Stop calling me that Sh--"

"How many times do I have to remind you?" He then gave her a smirk. "I'm not a kid anymore and that's _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you. I'm not weak and you know it. As the former lieutenant of the fifth division, at least show some backbone. You've been through much worse experience than this."

Remembering the past did brought up those horrible memories especially the ones that revolve around her former captain. On the bright side, it also brought up some of the pleasant moments of her life. Momo then smiled. "I don't need you to tell me that. Like you, I'm not weak as well."

"Now that's the Hinamori I know."

"Thanks...for cheering me up."

He smiled back. "It's no problem." The two were content for a moment before Hitsugaya realized he's still in the presence of her father, mother, and husband. He quickly half turned to the side and said, "Well, I better get going and inform my subordinates about this..."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Momo half sadly. She wanted to stay with him a little longer and at least show him that she's really sorry, but it couldn't happen. Instead, he ended up making her feel better.

"Ja ne Hinamori."

Hitsugaya gave a short bow to Tatsuya and then did the same for Hayashi. He noticed that the noble returned his actions by giving a short bow to him as well. "Thanks for all the times for saving my wife," he said.

"You're welcome Hayshi, but I'm just doing my job, that's all."

Once Hitsugaya left the room, Tamotsu sat down next to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. Momo turned to him. He gave her a kiss. "I'm glad you and the baby are safe and sound. I'm such a terrible husband and future father. I couldn't come to your rescue when you needed help."

"It's alright Tamo-kun," Momo replied. "That is why Okaa-san hired him for further protection."

He smiled and pulled her close, allowing her to rest against his chest. Instead of appreciating his actions, Momo's thoughts were clouded. Thinking about her childhood friend made her worry. There are only about three months left before her child's birth, but also the destined time she has to say what she needs to say. One thing is for certain, no one who hears about it will go unharmed.

* * *

"Taicho, what happened to you?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's nothing," Hitsugaya replied. "I only broke Hinamori's fall and accidentally hit my elbow against the porch."

"I see."

Hitsugaya sat on his futon and let out a sigh. Noticing his fukutaicho looking at him so intently, the young prodigy gave her a stare. "If you have something to say, just spill it already."

"Captain...I know this is wrong, but I think you should tell her."

His eyes widened for a moment. He knew exactly what she is talking about. "I can't Matsumoto. You know that. Hinamori is married and together with Hayashi. She's bearing his child. I can't set them apart at this crucial time. I just can't. The last thing I want is for her to get confused."

"Compared to your arm injury, your heart injury has a deep scar. Who knows when it's going to recover!"

"I know!" he yelled. He then reduced the volume of his voice to a minimum. "Thanks for looking out for me Matsumoto. I have already made my decision; I will continue to watch her until her baby is born. After that, I will say my final farewells and return to Seireitei. From there, I will continue working as a captain. If I'm lucky, I would become a member of the Zero Division and protect the king. If not, I would like to find a new person to love. Then, we would get married and have children together."

"Taicho...bu--"

"I know I love Hinamori more than anything, but it's time for me to give up. I should have done this a long time ago, but I always held onto the last bit of hope I had. Maybe...maybe she loves me back," he explained, _"especially after that experience that night..." _

Letting out another sigh, he continued, "Now I know, it's only a part of my imagination. I can't force her to love me. It's only going to give me false happiness. Please don't bother me anymore about this Matsumoto; I already know. I also know what I'm going to do is going to hurt me for a long time, but I just have to believe there is someone else out there for me, that's all."

"I see. Sorry for nagging at you."

"It's alright; I don't mind the little reminder. It doesn't hurt to hear it over and over again."

Matsumoto let out a small sigh and stood up. It's time for her to start her work shift. Walking over to the door and opening it, the fukutaicho of the tenth division looked back. He looked blankly on the wooden flooring like a lost child. _"Captain...don't give up hope just yet. You still have three months left. You may not notice it right now, but you might not be the only one having love problems."_

* * *

**References**

_**Ano**_ - Um, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Daijobou **_- It's Alright, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Gomen nesai **_- I'm Sorry, _**Oyasumi **_- Good Night, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor Toshiro, his hopes have been crushed by the longevity of time. He needs a hug and a kiss from Momo. Sigh...anyway, the next chapter will be very important. You definitely want to read it. I'm even nice enough to give you the title of chapter ten:

_The Baby's Father_

Reaction? xD You know the drill; please leave a review and I'll do my best to update ASAP. Thanks!


	10. The Baby's Father

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe, I kept you waiting long enough, right? Sorry about the delay, I wanted to make sure this chapter is typed up and edited to the best of my abilities. Thank you **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, star-gazing-in-LA, samantha, KnowledgeandImagination, darklover, rolf-hitsugaya, Neko-cheung, Sun Geisha** for your precious and motivating reviews! In the previous chapter, Hitsugaya got injured after saving Hinamori from a terrible fall and had to seek help from Suzuna. Then, Hitsugaya's feelings for Momo are revealed to the doctor. During this point in time, Hitsugaya is determined that his chances to be together with Momo are over, leaving him not only emotional on the outside, but also the inside. What will happen next? Well, you just have to read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking or Dreaming." **Flash Back.**  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Ten:** The Baby's Father

_She is in pain. It hurts so badly. Momo is hyperventilating. "It's alright Peach!" she heard her mother call out to her. "Just breathe like this __'heef', 'hoof', 'heef', 'hoof'!"_

_Doing as her mother instructed, she then heard her husband's voice coming from the side. "Just a little longer love," Hayashi said. "In a few minutes, our baby is going to breathe his or her first breaths into this world." _

_"Alright then, she's good to go," Suzuna said. "Momo-chan, start pushing!" _

_Momo closed her eyes and grunted. "It's coming out!" Miyako exclaimed. _

_"Just a little more Momo-chan...give another push."_

_"You can do it Momo-chan," Tatsuya said.  
_

_The raven haired girl took a deep breath and gave another push. She gripped her hand tightly onto Hayashi's hand. "You can do it Momo-chan," he said. "Give it all you've got." _

_Minutes later after pushing and grunting, she suddenly heard the first sounds of crying. "Congratulations Momo-chan, our ba--what?"  
_

_Momo blinked and struggled to sit up. "W-What's wrong?" _

_The four people were stunned at the sight of the newborn. Miyako slowly looked up at her and finally said, "This baby...is not Tamotsu-kun's at all." _

_"Momo-chan..." Hayashi stated before he was interrupted.  
_

_"You got that right," Tatsuya said. "As a matter of fact, the child very much looks like..."_

Momo gasped as she woke up to find herself in bed in cold sweat. Her breath is heavy for the next few minutes. She felt like her heart is about to burst. Looking over at the side, she sees Hayashi at her bedside, deep asleep. After calming herself down, the raven haired girl struggled to sit up and leave the comfort of her futon. She slowly walked over to the door, opened it, stepped out, and quietly closed it behind her. In her loose nagajuban, Momo looked down and placed a hand on her swollen round stomach. She gently rubbed it. Looking up into the stars above her, she let out a sigh.

The nightmare she had a while ago was not her first one. Over the past two months, things have been becoming for difficult for Hinamori to physically move around and to have a good night's sleep. _"It will come true if I let this drag along for too long," _she thought. _"Tomorrow, I have to make it my priority. I must tell him no matter what..."_

* * *

When the sun is high up in the sky hours later, Momo knew what she had to do. She found him at the courtyard, directing his subordinates to their patrolling stations around the gates. (_**A/N:** Note, two months past by since the previous chapter. So, Hitsugaya's elbow injury is healed up nicely_.) She slowly made her presence known by approaching him. Once the Shinigami officers left their captain, Hitsugaya turned to the side and was about to go somewhere else when he stopped. He noticed her. "Hinamori."

"Hey..." Momo looked down on the ground and then looked up again. "Um, do you have a moment?"

Taking a few steps towards the raven haired girl, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Actually, there something...important I need to tell you."

Just as she is about to continue explaining, her voice is dominated over by an all too familiar loud voice. "Taicho, big problem!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she made her appearance between the white haired captain and the raven haired girl.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Hollows have been located nearby. Should we take them out?"

"We should in case they decide to invade this place." Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. "Sorry, we'll talk about it later after we take you to safety and eliminate the Hollows, okay?"

"Um, yeah...sure," Momo replied.

With a nod of agreement, the young genius turned to his lieutenant. "Matsumoto, watch over her."

"You got it captain!" Matsumoto replied. "Let's go Hinamori."

She wanted to tell him as soon as possible, but unfortunately, Momo has to patiently wait for the next opportunity she and Toshiro are together alone. "Hai Rangiku-san."

* * *

"I heard from your mother that you're having a harder time sleeping these days," Matsumoto said. The fukutaicho of the tenth division safely took Hinamori back to her room in the main house as Hitsugaya is away exterminating the Hollows with a group of his subordinates.

"Yeah, I am," Momo agreed as she sat on a chair gently rubbing on her round stomach with her hand. "The baby has been moving around too much in there."

"So ka? It must be very active these days."

"The baby is giving me so much hard time these days. There were a few times I thought I was in labour."

"I see. So, it's practicing."

"I guess...I wish it would stop so I can rest for once."

Matsumoto giggled and then said, "There's only one month left until that baby of yours is born."

She lowered her hand to see her continue to rub her stomach. "Yeah...only one month left."

"From that point, you're going to be busy all the way. You might not even have a chance to see a few people including me and taicho."

Hearing Hitsugaya's title being mentioned, caused the girl to imagine the scenario of her life with the baby. If she is lucky, her child wouldn't inherit any of its father's appearance and her secret can continue to remain quiet. However, what are the chances of that happening? Either way, she is not going to risk those chances at all. Momo then mentally shook the thought away. She promised herself that she would confront him and tell the truth. It is no time to be chickening out.

Suddenly she imagined another scenario with her and her child. Her folks found out the truth and they all abandon her refusing to help her take care of the newborn. In that picture, the baby's father also refused to bear the responsibility with her. It would be a terrible life; the life of a single mother. "Hinamori, hello?"

Momo snapped back into reality and turned to see Matsumoto next to her. "N-Nani Rangiku-san?"

"You were spaced out for a while. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

She slowly shook her head. "No, there isn't. Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

Matsumoto knew she is lying about that, but she won't go nagging her about it. She'll tell the truth whenever she's ready. Besides, she has her, Hitsguaya, her parents, and her husband at her side to help with her problems. "I see..."

* * *

Hinamori didn't get another chance to be alone together with Hitsugaya until two days later. Miyako asked him to accompany Momo to the Suzuna's office again for another check up. The days are getting closer to the due date and things related to the baby are becoming more of a top priority. "It's expected that the baby is going to be moving around during this time around," Suzuna explained. "Besides, it's getting ready for the big day. So it needs to change into the correct position before the time comes."

"I see."

"By now, you should also understand that it's getting a lot harder to move around and feel the need to use the washroom more frequently, right?" she asked.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"My advice is to continue to do what you have always been doing. Be sure to stay cautious at all times Momo-chan." She then turned to Hitsugaya. "Since you're here Hitsugaya, be sure she doesn't become a klutz. She has a tendency to do that without realizing it."

He then snorted. "Tell me about it. I lived with her for most of my life. So, I understand completely what she is like."

Momo made a blow fish pout at the both of them. "You two are so mean, Suzuna-chan and Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What? It's true," Suzuna said.

"I have to agree with her Hinamori," Hitsugaya agreed. "You tend to be absent minded."

"Mou..." the raven haired girl said. "Since when did you two start getting along so well?"

Saito smiled and raised a finger at her. "It's a se-cret." Her happy expression turned into a frown. "And no, I'm not dating this little punk."

Hitsugaya gave her a short glare. "I'm not a punk."

"By the way," the doctor added, "where is Hayashi anyway? He should be the one showing up to these appointments instead of Hitsugaya. What's up with him?"

_"She's not even listening..."_

"Oto-san, Okaa-san, and Tamo-kun said that they have to attend a neighbouring family for a while," Momo replied. "They won't be back until later at night."

"So ka? Some father your husband is..." Suzuna commented.

"Daijobou, when he comes back home, Tamo-kun is always asking me questions about my condition. He does care for me. He has...his own way to look after me, that's all."

"I see. If I were you, I would have ditched him for this guy here," Suzuna said pointing her thumb at the white haired Shinigami. "He would be a more suitable father for the baby."

Hitsugaya gave her a look. "Oi Saito."

She then slapped her hand against his back, causing the Shinigami to slightly lose his balance. "Anyway, I would love to talk to you guys a little long but, it's time for you two to leave. I have another patient that will be coming in within the next few minutes. The next appointment is within the next two weeks if Momo-chan doesn't go into labour before then, okay?"

Luckily, Hitsugaya managed to keep his composure and regained his posture. After fixing his haori, the white haired genius turned to Suzuna and nodded with agreement. "Alright, I'll tell Miyako-san."

She smiled. "Take care you two."

"Ja ne Suzuna-chan," Momo added.

With that said, Hitsugaya took a hold of Hinamori's hand and helped her get back on her feet. Once she stood up safely, the captain of the Gotei 13 guided her out of the doctor's office.

* * *

When they returned to the main house, the day is about to approach its end. It started to set down to the horizon. Matsumoto met up with her captain and friend inside so that they can eat dinner together. "Umai! It tastes so good!" the fukutaicho exclaimed. "All it needs now is some sake."

Hitsugaya immediately gave her an icy glare. "Matsumoto..."

She put up her hands in mock stance. "Hey, it's only a suggestion and don't worry, I won't force feed Hinamori with it. Besides, she's not allowed to consume any alcohol."

The white haired prodigy then turned his head to the side and kissed between his teeth. Momo knew he is in no mood to deal with her. The raven haired girl decided to change the subject. "So, how did you find your stay here Rangiku-san?"

"It's pretty comfortable actually," Matsumoto replied happily. "Thanks for asking Hinamori."

"That's only because you get to have your own separate room with the rest of the female Shinigami here," Hitsugaya commented.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you taicho. If you were a meanie, you would have hogged the room for yourself, leaving us girls to sleep with a bunch of smelly guys."

Hitsugaya immediately shot an icy glare at her.

The tenth division lieutenant then added, "You know I'm not including you into the mix. You're such a grouch over the smallest comments."

"Uruse," he retorted before returning to finish his meal.

_"Never mind. That didn't work either..." _Momo thought.

"Oi Tobiume, that's mine!" exclaimed a voice as she slammed her hands on the table.

Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto turned their heads to the side where their zanpakuto partners are eating together at another table. "What are you talking about Haineko?" Tobiume snickered. "I didn't see your name on it!"

"That is why I left it off to the side so that I can eat it last!"

"Well _SORRY_ for not knowing!"

The feline zanpakuto noticed a piece of salmon sushi Tobiume left off to the side. With a snickering look on her face, she decided to take revenge on her. With swift movement, Haineko swiped her food and ate it. By the time the kimono girl noticed, she immediately stood up from her seat and exclaimed, "Ah, my sushi!"

Folding her hands over her chest, the female cat spirit proudly chewed on her food and swallowed it down her throat. "Mm, now I understand why you like it. It has this nice softy like taste."

"Give it back Haineko!"

"No way! I already ate it!"

As the two zanpakuto spirits began arguing with one another, Hyorinmaru is stuck in the middle of all their yelling. Letting out a sigh of defeat, the dragon spirit quietly left his seat and left them to stand at his master's side. "Master Toshiro..." he said.

"There's no need to ask Hyorinmaru," Hitsugaya replied. "If I were you, I would have done the same. Other than that, I would have already froze them on the spot."

With that said, the zanpakuto spirit sat down next to his master and continued his meal. Hinamori and Matsumoto both sighed with defeat. "Those two never seem to give up fighting against one another," Matsumoto said. "I can't believe them."

"Me too," Momo agreed.

Matsumoto let out a sigh and turned to her captain. "Why doesn't your Hyorinmaru argue like our zanpakuto?"

"Because he has no reason to start a fight with them like your Haineko and Tobiume," Hitsugaya replied. "It seems to me that those two will always have disputes with one another because they hate each other. I'm quite amazed that they're able to work together to a certain extent."

Soon after, Haineko rushed to Hyorinmaru's side and grabbed one of his arms while Tobiume did the same to his other arm. "Darling, beat up Tobiume!" she exclaimed. "She's a meanie!"

"What are you talking about?" Tobiume asked. "Hyorinmaru, she's the _real_ meanie here!"

"Darling!"

"Hyorinmaru!"

Hitsugaya gave a weird look at the two female spirits. To be honest, he actually felt sorry for his zanpakuto being dragged into their problems and everything. The relationship between the three of them is totally different from the relationship he shared with Matsumoto and Hinamori. "Aren't you lucky that you're not in his shoes?" Matsumoto asked.

"Matsumoto, finish your meal or else I'm going to keep you on night duty all the way until tomorrow afternoon," Hitsugaya threatened.

"Yes Captain."

* * *

Late into the night, Matsumoto left for her night patrol duties, leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone together. "Thanks for cooking us dinner," Hitsugaya said.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Iie, I should be thanking you for cleaning up and making the bed for me. You know since...it's getting really hard for me to take care of my chores the way I usually do it."

"It can't be helped." The white haired Shinigami gently held onto the raven haired girl's hand as she slowly sat down on the ground and crawl into her futon. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

With a short nod, he got ready to leave her bedside until all of a sudden, Momo grabbed his wrist. He turned to her and noticed a serious look on her face. "What's wrong Hinamori?" he asked.

Momo slowly tilted her head forward and then looked up again. "Do...you have a moment to listen?"

Knowing that she is troubled with something, Hitsugaya let out a small sigh and sat back down next to her. "Alright, I'm listening."

She could feel her heart beating faster by the minute. The air around her suddenly gotten heavier. "Hitsugaya-kun, for a while now...I have wanted to tell you something important."

"Yeah, I remember. You weren't able to say it because of all the interruptions," he replied.

Momo nodded with agreement. "It's about my baby."

"The baby?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Is there something wrong with it?"

She shook her head back and forth. "It's not it. The baby's healthy and everything."

"Then, what's wrong Hinamori? I don't quite understand why it is me who you wanted to tell. Why can't it be your husband or your mother and father who you're going to tell about Hayashi's child?"

"Hitsugaya-kun." Momo lowered her head so that he couldn't see the eyes under her bangs. "The thing is...the baby inside of me doesn't belong to Tamo-kun at all."

There was a silent pause.

"W-What?" he suddenly asked. "The baby is not his, b-but why?"

**_"There is something important you should know."_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Well, you see...the baby inside you doesn't belong to your husband, but someone else."_**

**_"W-W-What? Someone else? How can tha--"_**

**_"I'm not sure Momo-chan, but this is the truth. I know this is not right of me to ask you this, but...is there someone else you've slept with aside from Hayashi-kun?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Momo-chan?"  
_**

**_"...yes. There is only one other person."  
_**

Suddenly, Momo opened her eyes and slowly looked up into the emerald-teal eyes of her childhood friend. "The truth is...my baby. Well, i-it belongs to you."

After hearing that sentence, he felt the world stop all of a sudden. Hitsugaya blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the new information in his thought. He couldn't believe what she just said. Never in his whole life, he could have predicted this scenario would happen. "M-Mine? The baby is...my child?"

Momo slowly lowered her head again and nodded with agreement. "Yes, you're the father of my child."

"Momo-chan, is that true?" said a voice.

She bolted up and gasped. Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned to the side to see the additional person who just happened to come into the room at the most crucial time. She wanted to tell him later, but it seems like fate wanted him to know as well. Her husband, Hayashi Tamotsu is standing at the door in shock as he is in the presence of the tenth division captain and his own wife. "Tamo-kun..."

* * *

**References**

**_Nagajuban_** - the white robe layer under the kimono, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**So ka**_ - Is that so/Really, _**Nani**_ - What, _**Oto-san **_- Father, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother,_** Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Umai**_ - Delicious, _**Taicho - **_Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note**: Dun dun dun! O.o OMG, not only Toshiro finds out the _big _secret Momo has been keeping for so long, but Hayashi too. What will happen next? What I can say...it's definitely not going to be pretty. In the meantime, please press the pretty green button below to review. Thanks!


	11. Because I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, and Saito Suzuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So many reviews! So many people to thank. Ahem...thank you **Xuco, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, Chocoholic Kris, HinamoriMomoFukuTaicho, Yukiko Shiroryuu, darklover, Pieps XD, Angelwings228, star-gazing-in-LA, ScienceAngel, rolf-hitsugaya, LookThroughTheGlass, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Neko-cheung** for your awesome reviews! They're greatly appreciated. In chapter ten, Hinamori has told Hitsugaya the important thing that she wanted to tell him for so long: he is the father of her baby child. However, he's not the only one who found out. Hayashi has also heard it. Gah, what will happen next? Well, you just have to find out in chapter eleven. You don't want to miss it. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Eleven:** Because I Love You

Things became very unsettled in the Hinamori noble household especially for the husband of the newly wedded couple, the eight month pregnant woman, and the tenth division captain of the Gotei 13. The truth has been spilled out; the father of Momo's child is Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Captain, you look troubled," Matsumoto said.

Looking over to the side to see his vice-captain standing there, Hitsugaya laid back against the post and let out a sigh. Matsumoto took a seat right next to him. "Yes, I am..." he admitted, placing a hand to cover his face, "and it's not the usual kind."

"The usual kind?" She blinked. "It must be that serious. What happened?"

"Hinamori told me last night that she is pregnant..."

"That's not shocking news taich--"

"...to my child."

There was a pregnant pause. "W-What? Your child?" Matsumoto suddenly asked. "It can't happen. Since she is already eight months pregnant, it is safe to say that the last time she had sex, it was about nine months ago. During that time around, Hinamori couldn't have come to Seireitei for a visi--"

Noticing the look on the captain's face he is showing, he mentally said it otherwise. "She did come to Seireitei, didn't she?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "She came to my house during that rainy night. She came to me to speak out her troubles; she got into a fight with Hayashi. I let her stay for as long as she wanted. Then, just as we were about to go to sleep, we sort of gotten into an awkward situation. I wanted to pull away first, but suddenly...Hinamori started kissing me. Before we knew it, we were making out and then ultimately...well, you get where I'm going with this."

"Taicho..."

He placed a hand over his face. "I just...messed up Hinamori's private life with her family and...her future."

Placing her arm around the captain, Matsumoto pulled him close. "I'm sure...Hinamori will forgive you. You two have a tight close relationship. There is no way for her to be angry at you."

"Easy for you to say. It's already troublesome for me to keep my distance from her. But now...now that I know I made Momo pregnant to my child..."

"Hinamori probably told you all that because she knew it is the right thing to do. You had that right to know and later in the future, your child will have that same right as well. He or she would definitely want to get to know the person who helped bring him or her into this world."

"I-It's too complicated to explain."

"I know...you're most likely thinking _what should I do now_, right?"

There was a silent pause. "Yeah..."

"Let me tell you something taicho, I think you should have a proper chat with Hinamori and Hayashi about this issue. Besides, it is the proper way of how mature grown ups take care of things."

He then gave her a smile. She has a valid point. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks...Matsumoto."

She smiled back. "No problem Captain. That's why I'm your lieutenant."

* * *

"It happened on the day when you ran away from home, wasn't it?" Hayashi asked.

"Tamo-kun, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner," Momo apologized. "I-I wasn't sure...how you will react to it."

Suddenly, Tatsuya stood up from his seat and is about to leave the room. "Tatsuya-kun, where are you going?" Miyako asked.

"To drag that horny bastard here and kill him on the spot!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it honey."

"You can't tell me what to do Miyako-chan!" he yelled. "I knew he was bad news for the longest time, but none of you ever listen to me! That Shinigami has ruined our peach's hopes and futures of starting a family with Hayashi. It's time for him to pay the price!"

"But Tatsu--"

"I won't listen to you! I'm going to deal with this matter myself! Even if he's a high elite Shinigami, that brat is going to learn his place."

"Stop it Oto-san! Don't say any more bad comments about him!" Momo suddenly yelled.

The three family members stopped and looked at the teary raven haired girl. "Momo-chan..." Hayashi said.

"Hitsugaya-kun...it's not his fault that he got me pregnant. It is mine. I made him very sensitive to my emotions. I took advantage of him that night. I slept with him! H-He has a right to know about the existence of his child. I can't lie to him. He had to know the truth." Momo could feel the tears fighting to come out. She didn't want this fighting to continue on. She then looked at her father. "Please Oto-san, let him off the hook."

Silence filled the room. However, the atmosphere is only going to get more sour and bitter.

"It won't do peach," Tatsuya replied. "For that...I'll make sure _neither_ of you gets to see one another ever again."

"Even if we both can never see each other again that won't stop my child from figuring out his or her origins in the near future. It's quite possible that one day he or she will wonder who is its real father. What are you going to do then?"

Tatsuya didn't even say a word. He just marched out of the room, leaving the peach girl to placed both hands towards her face and start crying. Miyako and Hayashi came to her aid and tried to comfort her. Miyako wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. "It's alright Momo-chan. I understand."

"Why..." Momo left the safety of her warm hands and looked up at her mother. "Why Oto-san hates Hitsugaya-kun so much? I already told him that it's not his fault. Why?"

"He just wants to protect you."

"No he doesn't! He doesn't at all! No...it is only me. I'm a fool. I...should have said no when I had that chance."

"What chance?" Hayashi asked.

"Gomen nesai...Tamo-kun, I should have not said _I do_ to you. At the final moments, I realized...I loved Hitsugaya-kun." Momo continued crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Momo-chan..."

"Maybe...that's why I came to him that night. I wanted him to comfort me. I wanted him to be mine and mine only. Maybe that's why...I made love to him that dark and rainy night. I wanted his child, no other. However...that will never happen now, he probably hates me."

For minutes, it was silent in the living room. No one bothered to say anything. Actually, they don't know how to respond to Momo's comment. Hayashi sighed with defeat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that Momo-chan, I'm certain he doesn't hate you."

"But what about you? You must be upset for having a child that doesn't truly belong to you," she mumbled between sobs.

He slowly shook his head. "You should go to him."

Momo stopped her waterworks and looked up at her husband. "N-Nani?"

He held his hand out to her. "Can I have the ring back?"

"W-What? I don't get it."

He smiled. "I had a feeling that you never loved me in the first place. You forced yourself into this relationship. When we had that night together, I had a feeling your heart isn't in the right place," Tamotsu explained. "Ever since I've watched you hanging around with Hitsugaya again, I knew the answer to your problems. You wanted to be with him forever and ever. The relationship you share with him is important to you more than anything. With that said, there is no way I can take that away from you. Hinamori Momo...because I love you so much, it's time for me to let you go."

"Tamo-kun..."

"Don't worry about me Momo-chan. I'm giving you this chance to make things right."

"I-I...don't know what to say."

"Please...tell him your true feelings and hope that he returns them as well. If he does, I hope the best of luck with your future with him and his baby."

She let go of her mother and then looked down on her left hand. Momo took off her wedding ring and placed it on Hayashi's hand. "Thank you...Tamo-kun, you're the best."

He then leaned over and was about to give her a lip kiss. Inches away from doing it, he quickly changed its course and ended up kissing her on the cheek. "You're welcome Momo-chan. I just want you to be happy."

She gave him a gentle smile and then turned to her mother. "Okaa-san...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the end."

Miyako just smiled. "Daijobou, I forgive you. I too also knew that you shared romantic feelings for Toshiro-kun. I hope for the best."

Momo began tearing up again, but she whipped them away with the sleeve of her kimono. She slowly nodded. "Okaa-san..."

"Now, let's go search for him together."

"Arigato."

* * *

He held his green sash together with his star clip, holding his zanpakuto in place on his back. Turning to his vice-captain, Hitsugaya said, "Let's get going."

After setting her zanpakuto on her lower back, Matsumoto turned to her captain and nodded with agreement. "Hai taicho."

Just as they were about to leave the premises, the elite members of the tenth division were both confronted by a familiar face. "Hn, Tatsuya-san what are you doing her--" Matsumoto said before he came running towards the two Shinigami.

He passed the fukutaicho and immediately went for his intended target. The head of the Hinamori family grabbed onto Hitsugaya's haori and rammed him against the post behind them.

"C-Captain!"

"I-I'm fine Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called out before turning his eyes to the angry ones of Hinamori Tatsuya. "Tatsuya-san, I..."

All of a sudden, he felt a heavy sting against one side of his face. Enduring the assault, he looked back at the head of the Hinamori family. "I don't want to hear any excuses from you!" Tatsuya exclaimed, throwing yet another punch to his face. "Momo-chan told me a long time ago to leave you alone and I listened to her. But now, I can't tolerate this any longer especially after what you have done to my peach!"

The violence went on for a while and Hitsugaya didn't even do a thing to retaliate against the older man. He just endured all the damage inflicted upon him. "I didn't mean for it to...happen," the white haired Shinigami said. He used his kimono sleeve to wipe off some blood from the corner of his lips. "Hinamori is an important friend of mine and I never once wanted to hurt her intentionally in any way! It is the honest truth!"

The father of Hinamori Momo is still angry at him. He wants to continue hitting him until the young Shinigami lost his capability to move. "You have every right to hit me because there is no doubt that you love your daughter. I clearly understand that. However, what has happened, already happened. What is important now is for Hinamori, Hayashi, and I to see one another and sort the whole situation out in a calm and mature manner."

He growled at Hitsugaya for a while before he let him go. Tatsuya began leaving. However, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the white haired Shinigami. "Why? Why does she keep defending you like this?" he asked. "I know this much; your friendship with her is not an ordinary one. She always says nice things about you. It's as if...she truly loves you."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a moment. He then let out a small sigh and gave a faint smile. "That can't be...she's always like that; thinking that it's her duty to protect her _little brother_, that's all."

All of a sudden, he and Matsumoto sensed a familiar presence. They looked up into the sky to see a garganta appear. The portal opened, allowing about five Menos through into the world of Soul Society. "N-Nani? What are Menos doing here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Shit," Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. Holding an arm out, he called out to his fukutaicho. "Matsumoto, call for back up!"

With a nod of agreement, she replied, "Yes Captain!"

He then turned to the head of the Hinamori family. "Tatsuya-san, you have to find some place safe to hide!"

However, he couldn't hear the captain's voice. He's frozen with fear being confronted by the Menos for the first time. _"Are these creatures the ones who Momo-chan constantly has to go up against?" _he thought as he looked up at the tall masked beast.

A Menos roared and fired a powerful red cero at him. However, before it could make contact, Hitsugaya got in the way and deflected the cero back at him with the use of his zanpakuto. His enemy cried in pain as it took a step back. "K-Kid..."

With a burst of reiatsu flowing out of his body, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes toward the other Menos who roared in return. Gripping both hands on the hilt of his blade, the captain of the Gotei 13 raised his zanpakuto above his head and called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Releasing the ice dragon from the tip of his blade, Hyorinmaru gave out a roar as it snaked its way to freezing the Menos. As a result, Hitsugaya's attack temporarily stopped their movements.

Using this opportunity, Hitsugaya grabbed onto Tatsuya's wrist and lead him away from the battlefield. However, they were not able to run for very long. Another garganta opened in front of them, allowing Hollows and Huge Hollows to go through. "Kuso," Hitsugaya cursed.

He swung his sword to the side, releasing more ice dragons to freeze them and allowing them to run in another direction. "Oi, why do they keep coming here?" Tatsuya asked.

_"Momo's reiatsu..." _Hitsugaya answered in thought until he realized something. _"...No, she has to be nearby!" _

The white haired Shinigami closed his eyes for a brief moment to sense her reiatsu and location. Reopening them, Hitsugaya began changing course of their runaway route. "Hey, where are we going?" Tatsuya asked. "Shelter is that way!"

"Knowing her, she is already aware of the Menos' presence," Hitsugaya said, "and has already set up the appropriate trap to finish them off in one shot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Captain!" called out a familiar voice. Hitsugaya and Tatsuya stopped running and turned around to see Matsumoto and members of the tenth division in front of them. Looking back at them, Matsumoto smiled. "Your orders Captain."

Hitsugaya just showed a smirk. "You're late Matsumoto."

"Sumi masen."

"Never mind all that; You know what to do without me telling you."

"Yes Captain." With her hand held out, the fukutaicho exclaimed, "Exterminate all the Hollows!"

"Yes Lieutenant Matsumoto!" the subordinates exclaimed after they drew their swords. With fierce cries from them, the Shinigami engaged into battle against the Hollows.

Swords clashed against claws, but it did not take long before one side started dominating the other. Hollows, one by one, began falling in defeat under the blades of their swords. Matsumoto drew her zanpakuto and joined the battle like the rest of her subordinates. "Unare, Haineko!"

Her zanpakuto's blade turned into ashes. Then, using only the hilt of her blade, Matsumoto controlled the ashes to surround the Hollows around her and cut them into pieces of various sizes. Hitsugaya continued to defend Tatsuya by cutting down the nearby Hollows that are closing in on the noble. Slowly, Hitsugaya lead the Hollows towards a particular area nearby. "You're finished," he said.

"Hajike!"

Before everyone knew it, a large explosion took place. The Hollows were all caught in the attack. Looking over to the side, Hitsugaya and Tatsuya saw Tobiume through the thick cloud of smoke. "That should take care of them," the kimono girl said.

"Tobiume," Hitsugaya said before noticing Miyako, Hinamori, and Hayashi with her.

Momo smiled. "You really are a tensai Hitsugaya-kun. No wonder you're able to sense my hidden kido and lead the Hollows all the way here so that I can ambush them."

Holding out his zanpakuto in front of him, Hitsugaya looked back at the pregnant girl and said, "Hinamori..."

"Nani?" she asked.

"Once this is all over, we...need to talk about a few things."

_"Shiro-chan..."_

"But before that could happen...don't leave my side at all."

Before she could say a thing, everyone heard a roar. They turned their heads to the side to see more Menos approaching them. All of a sudden, Matsumoto appeared next to the white haired Shinigami. "Taicho..."

"Matsumoto...let's finish them all."

She nodded with agreement. "Alright then."

Haineko and Hyorinmaru made their appearances. "Geez, now you call me?" the feline zanpakuto asked.

The fukutaicho smirked. "Sumi masen, but I have to leave the best for last."

"Tch, whatever...as long as I'm working with darling, then I have no problems!"

"What are you talking about?" Tobiume asked, folding her arms over her chest. "He's not the only one that you're working with."

Haineko gave the kimono girl a glare. "Nani, why are you doing here?"

"Now is not the time to be asking stupid questions; we need to defeat all those Hollows before we allow them to attack us."

The feline zanpakuto kissed between her teeth. "Uruse, I don't need you to tell me that."

"If you want to fight against one another, do it after we finish dealing with them," Hyorinmaru suggested.

"Your wish is my command darling!" Haineko held out her hand to call upon her attack. "Unare!"

"Hajike!" Tobiume lit up her large bells on fire and threw them at her opponents and destroyed them.

"Souten ni Zase." At the same time, Hyorinmaru summoned his ice powers to freeze the Hollows on the spot before smashing them into pieces with his partner's co-operation.

The parents and Hayashi were astounded by the way the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are able to fight off against such powerful creatures. Hinamori, on the other hand, only hoped for the safety of her allies. _"Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san..."

* * *

_

Once the battle is over, members of the tenth division returned to their home stay to recuperate and rest. Haineko and Tobiume then collapsed onto the ground. "Ah, the battle took too long to finish," the feline zanpakuto complained. "It was so annoying to deal with them!"

"Just be quiet for once Haineko," Tobiume said. "I'm in no mood to listen to your complaints."

Haineko then glared at the kimono girl. "I wasn't talking to you Tobiume. I was merely talking to myself!"

Hyorinmaru let out a sigh of defeat and turned to watch his master and Matsumoto return to Tatsuya, Miyako, Hayashi, and Hinamori. "Is everyone alright?" the fukutaicho of the tenth division asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay. Thanks for protecting us Rangiku-chan, Toshiro-kun," Miyako replied.

The two Shinigami nodded with agreement. Hitsugaya then turned to Tatsuya. He appears to be hesitating about something. Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled under his breath, "Thanks..."

Miyako and Momo smiled with content. Hayashi then said, "I'll take your parents inside Momo-chan. You stay with Hitsugaya, okay?"

Knowing where he is getting at, the former lieutenant of the fifth division slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"I'll go with you," Matsumoto added.

"Arigato," Hayashi thanked. "Let's go inside then."

With that said, the noble and the female Shinigami began leading the Hinamori parents back inside the main house. Judging the happy look on his wife's face, Tatsuya suddenly asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Something that should have happened a long time ago Tatsuya-kun," she replied. "Something that happened a long time ago..."

Hayashi looked back to see Momo with Toshiro. He gave a faint smile. _"Good luck Momo-chan. This is your chance."_

Once everyone is gone, the two childhood friends soon found themselves in an awkward situation. They knew the reason why they need to discuss about the one important matter that now kept their tides together; their child. On a side note, Hinamori started the conversation. "Are you alright? Did you get hit by the Hollows in any way?"

Remembering that he got slightly beaten up by her father, Hitsugaya replied, "Don't worry about it; that should be the least of your worries."

"I see."

"Hinamori, about before..." Hitsugaya said. "Thanks for telling me the truth or else...I would have never known that yo-_our_ baby is inside you. Regardless what happens now, I'll make sure to protect the both of you. It's the least I can do."

"So ka? Arigato," Momo replied.

He smiled a bit, but noticed she looking down. "Um, are you alright?"

The raven haired girl didn't speak for a while until she finally said, "T-There is...something else I need to talk to you about."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "There better be only one baby in there. I don't think my heart can take another shocking blow."

Momo giggled for a moment and then raised her head to look at him. "That's not it...It's just the marriage between Tamo-kun and I is over."

He blinked. "Divorced? W-Why did you two divorced all of a sudden? I thought the both of you are ha--"

Hinamori slowly shook her head. "He's the one who ended the relationship. Tamo-kun thought that if he were to continue his relationship with me, nothing good is going to come out of it. It has always been this way."

"If it's because of me being the father of your child then he shouldn't do that," Hitsugaya said. "He can still raise the baby. I don't mind."

"A little over a year ago, you said that I should go back to my family. I only agreed because it is you who said that. You're usually right about stuff like this. However, this time, you're wrong. Staying with my family only made me more unhappy. I have tried to move on, but it never worked out really. I only managed to put up a facade; an act to cover my true feelings."

_"Momo..."_

"I want to be true to myself now. I want to live the way I wanted it to be and no one can do anything about it, not even my parents. The thing what I'm trying to say is...well, the future I see is one with you, me, and the baby living together as one happy family."

"Hinamori, you mean..."

The peach girl held her hands up, took a step forward, and confessed, "Yes, I love you and it's for real unlike the _game_ we played about a year ago! I love you with all my heart Hitsugaya-kun! Please..." She looked into his emerald-teal eyes. "If it's possible, stay by my side always."

There, the moment of truth has been told. Momo wants to live a future with her childhood friend. However, she didn't even hear his response to it. Momo lowered her head and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Gomen nesai, it must be your first time hearing someone confess their feelings to you especially if it's from someone who you have known for most of your life." Hinamori raised her head and smiled at the white haired captain. "I...understand if you don't feel the same wa--Hitsugaya-kun?"

She blinked a few times and looked around. He is suddenly nowhere to be found.

_"Did he...run away?"_

The next thing she knew, a pair of soft and strong arms wrapped around her shoulder level. Momo was pulled back and felt the warmth from his chest. Hitsugaya leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anymore...Momo."

_"Shiro-chan..."_

"I too regret telling you how much I felt. Instead, I let you go, thinking that the feeling inside me is just a phase. After you left, things have become very clear; I seek a future with you. At the time, you were married to Hayashi and I didn't want to get in your way. I thought about trying to move on without you, but...it turned out in complete failure," he explained. "When Ukitake-soitaicho told me about my mission, I was really happy I got the chance to see you again even though we couldn't be together. I just wanted to see how you're doing and maybe...fully prepare for my final departure. To be honest, after all this is over, I intend to cut my relationship from you forever, but...I'm glad I didn't get a chance to."

He turned her around so that they can talk face to face.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Momo quickly did her best to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. "Oh Toshiro...I love you."

Just as he is about to return the sediment, Hitsugaya felt a light kick to his gut. The two lovers looked at the swollen stomach between them and then to each other. Moments later, Momo began to giggle as Toshiro just smiled with amusement. "Hn, it seems like our child doesn't like to be crammed up in the middle of all this."

"I think so too."

He then wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her close to his side. Placing his cheek against her shoulder, the two childhood friends cuddled. Looking up into her soft chocolate brown eyes, he said, "I love you Momo."

"Me too Toshiro."

With those magical words said, Hitsugaya closed the distance between them by making contact with each other's lips. From there, the lovers closed their eyes and began filling each other with the deep passionate and loving kiss they've been waiting so long for. When was the last time they have done such actions? The answer; too long ago. No wonder they missed experiencing this feeling so much. After about a year of separation, they have finally come back together. This time, they won't make the same mistake again and leave one another anymore.

Once their sign of affection stopped, the two gave some distance and time to breathe. Hitsugaya said, "Because I love you, I'll make sure our relationship...and the raising of our family will work out."

Placing her hand on his chest and feeling his muscles, Momo smiled and replied, "I know you will. I believe it."

As they shared another passion filled kiss, the two lovers didn't notice the presence of Matsumoto who watched everything from the side. She is smiling with content. The fukutaicho folded her arms over her chest, leaned against the post, and said, "Now this picture looks a lot better. I'm happy for you both, taicho and Hinamori. Congratulations."

* * *

The very next day when the sun is high up in the sky, Hayashi finished packing his bags and is ready to leave the family household. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Miyako were at the front gate with him to see him off. "Tamo-kun..." Momo said.

Taking a hold of Hinamori's hands, Tamotsu lift them up. Looking into each other's eyes, he slowly leaned forward and kiss on her cheek. Once he pulled away, he said, "Thank you for everything Momo-chan and...good luck."

"You know...you're allowed to stay."

He then shakes his head. "I would love to, but...I'll only be interfering with your new life with your boyfriend and his baby child."

"I see..."

With a nod, he turns to Hitsugaya. "You better make her happy or else I'm going to be here again to steal her away from you."

Hitsugaya glared at him for a moment, but then brushed it off with a shrug. He put his hands into his black kimono sleeves. "Hn, that won't happen Hayashi," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

Hayashi smirked back. "You better Hitsugaya. You have already upset quite a few people around here."

"I should be more worried about you. How will your family react to this?"

"Hey, I'm a guy," Tamotsu said. "I'll bounce back soon enough just like you did when you let her go."

"My recovery status isn't as great as yours, to be honest."

Putting his hands out, Hayashi just shrugged. "Maybe, who knows."

"Good bye Tamotsu-kun, please do come by to visit when you have the chance," Miyako said.

"Don't worry Miyako-san, I will." He then looks around to find a particular person nowhere to be found. "By the way, where is Tatsuya-san?"

"He's probably just sobering over your departure. He's...that type of guy who gets emotional over stuff like this especially when it comes to saying good bye whom he loved like a son."

"I see. It seems like it may take a while before he accepts you Hitsugaya as Momo-chan's lifemate."

"He's always giving me a hard time."

"Don't worry, he likes you Toshiro-kun," Miyako explained. "It's just that...he doesn't want to express it around you."

"Hn, I wonder about that..."

"Anyways, thanks again for everything. It's time for me to go," Hayashi said. "My ride's here."

"Good bye Tamo-kun," Momo bided farewell.

"Bye Momo-chan, Hitsugaya, and everyone. Thanks again for everything."

With that said, he bowed to the group of people and then carried his bags and got into his mode of transportation. With one last glance at his former wife, he smiled a waved a gentle farewell. _"Take care of yourself Momo-chan..."_

They watched for a few minutes as Hayashi and servants leave the Hinamori household and head towards the west to Seireitei. "There he goes." Matsumoto said.

The captain glared at his lieutenant and asked, "Why are you here Matsumoto?"

"I'm here to give the usual status report captain. Everything's all clear and free of dangers."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Hitsugaya replied, "Alright then. You can go back and get some sleep. You look like you're ready to collapse at any moment."

The strawberry orange haired woman then placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? I have enough energy to last me a few days if I wanted to! You just wanted me to leave you alone so that you can spend quality time with your girlfriend."

"Ano Rangiku-san..." Momo said.

"I know, I know. You don't want me to interfere with your love life," Matsumoto replied as she looked a glance at the smiling mistress of the main house, "isn't that right Miyako-san?"

"I know what you mean Rangiku-chan," Miyako replied. "We should leave these two alone. Besides, they still have a lot of making out and making love to catch up on."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both blushed a few shades darker on both their cheeks. "O-Okaa-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"M-Miyako-san!" Toshiro exclaimed as well.

She giggled with amusement as she and Rangiku began walking off. "You two are such a cute couple; so modest for one another. It makes me wonder which one of you has more authority over the other."

"Mou..." Momo pouted fighting off the blush on her face. "I can't believe she actually said that."

Hitsugaya then gave her a short lip kiss from the side and replied, "She is right about one thing; from this point on, I'm not letting you go."

The raven haired girl smiled. "Neither will I."

* * *

**References**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Hai **_- Yes,_** Fukutaicho -**_ Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Nani**_ - What, _**Kuso**_ - Shit, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure,_** Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse me, _**Tensai**_ - Genius/Prodigy, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Ano**_ - Um

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gah, that was a long and fluffy HitsuHina chapter. (Yay! All ends that ends well! They're finally together! Let's celebrate! *throws confetti into the air*) Geez, it's over 6000 words! O.o Phew, I'm tired.

If you haven't noticed yet, I have already started posting a chapter of my new HitsuHina fan fic, The Greatest Treasure. Please read it if you don't mind. Thanks!

Anyway, enough with all the dramatics, it's time for you to review! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	12. Birth

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original characters, Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Saito Suzuna, and Hitsugaya Shia which I will introduce in this chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry to keep you all waiting! Special thanks goes to **star-gazing-in-LA, rolf-hitsugaya, ScienceAngel, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha, MoonLightView, Neko-cheung, darklover, Pieps XD,**** Sun Geisha, **and **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP** for your awesome reviews! In the previous chapter, a lot of explanations have to be told, a fight occurred, a divorce happened, and a great interruption took place. On the bright side, it lead to Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's happily ever after. After so long, they are finally together. Yay! What's happening next? Well, you just have to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Twelve:** Birth

When the sun rose and is high up in the sky, some of its rays managed to pierce through the small windows on the slide door and onto the sleeping face of Hitsugaya Toshiro. He winced for a moment and slowly turned his body to the side, facing away from the light. Feeling the nearby warmth next to him, he began snuggling against it. Just as he threw an arm over it, it moved along with the warmth.

Hitsugaya opened his emerald-teal eyes to see that the person who was sleeping beside him left the room. He slowly sat up from the comfort of his futon and rubbed an eye with his wrist. _"Momo..."_

A few minutes later, she returned to the room and noticed the white haired Shinigami is awake. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" the raven haired girl asked.

Placing the bottom of his foot on the futon, Hitsugaya brushed his loose bangs off to the side with his hand. Giving her a stern look, he said, "Of course you did baka."

Momo then felt guilty and began looking down at her nine month swollen belly. (_**A/N**: I think during this time around, pregnant women can't really see the floor anymore. xD_)

Hitsugaya noticed her behaviour and let out a small sigh. He then stood up from bed and walked over to her. Placing his arms around her neck, he pulled her close so that her back made contact with his chest. Lowering his head, he began snuggling his cheek against hers. "...I'm not angry at you. There is no reason to be. Besides, it's natural to be using the washroom more frequently than usual."

Hinamori smiled. "So ka?"

He then placed a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick from her womb. The lovers looked at one another and gave each other a good morning's kiss. "There is not much time left."

"No there isn't," Momo replied. "Anytime now, I will go into labour and give birth to our baby."

"Yeah, anytime now..."

* * *

An hour later when everyone in the main house is up and awake, Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to the living room for breakfast. "Ohayo O-" Momo greeted as she turned her attention to the guest that decided to drop by and visit. "Eh, Rangiku-san!"

"Ohayo Hinamori," Matsumoto greeted as she gave her a short wave. "Good morning taicho!"

"You look very happy today Matsumoto," Hitsugaya commented.

"Of course I am, I have always been ever since you two became a couple. At any moment now, you two are closer to becoming parents of your newborn child! I don't even care if you start going into labour right now Hinamori."

Hearing her state that, Momo started to feel a bit uneasy. "Ano Rangiku-san..."

"The last thing we want right now is a pregnant woman getting a heart attack," Hitsugaya retorted. "Stop making Momo feel even more nervous than she already is."

"Hai hai taicho."

As Hitsugaya is helping Hinamori to sit down, the slide door opened. Heads turned to see Miyako, Tatsuya, and Suzuna enter the room. "Oto-san, Okaa-san, Suzuna-chan!" Momo said.

"Morning Momo-chan," Suzuna greeted, smiling at the girl. She then turned to see Hitsugaya at her side. "So what your parents told me are true after all. You and Hayashi-kun really did separated."

"Well, yeah...but it's under special condi--"

She then grinned. "Right after the divorce happened, you immediately started your romantic relationship with your childhood friend. How sly of you to do that Momo-chan."

Momo blushed. "Mou Suzuna-chan!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get off your back," Suzuna replied, holding up both her hands up. "Besides, it seems like your boyfriend is about ready to speak his words out to defend you."

"So ka?" She turned to Hitsugaya who just let out a deep sigh. A few seconds later, he would have started an argument with the doctor. Momo resumed her attention to her best friend. "So what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? The days are drawing closer to the moment of truth and as your best friend, I'm also worried about you."

"Sorry to worry you Suzuna-chan."

"Don't be sorry Momo-chan. Just worry about taking care of yourself, okay?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Miyako asked.

"I'm alright."

"Have you been feeling extreme back pain lately?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I guess the baby's not ready to come out yet."

"I see." All of a sudden, Momo felt a nudge from her swollen stomach. "Oh..."

Hitsugaya noticed his girlfriend's behaviour. He asked, "What's wrong Momo?"

Immediately, Tatsuya rushed to Momo's side and exclaimed, "Peach, you're in labour!"

While the others made questionable looks at the head of the Hinamori family, the former fukutaicho giggled. Momo replied, "Daijobou Oto-san, the baby just kicked that's all."

He then turned to the family doctor. "Suzuna-chan!"

Momo, Rangiku, and Suzuna all let out a sigh. Tatsuya is so protective. "Tatsuya-kun, it's alright. Our daughter will call out when it's time," Miyako said. "Contractions are fairly noticeable especially for first time mothers."

"But what if i s--" Tatsuya said before Miyako interrupted.

"Have some faith in her okay?"

After taking a moment to look at his wife, Tatsuya then turned his attention to Momo and Toshiro. He finally sighed with defeat. "Fine then."

Miyako smiled and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet honey."

"Hai Miyako-chan."

"Now enough with the chatting, let's all eat lunch already!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Miyako-san's cooking is the best!"

The mistress of the household giggled. "Oh please Rangiku-chan, you flatter me."

"Somebody is definitely hungry after work," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah...she is," Hinamori agreed.

* * *

After everyone finished their meal, Miyako cleaned up the table and gathered the empty plates. Just as she is about to stand up, Suzuna left her seat and placed her hands on the dishes. "Suzuna-chan," Miyako said.

She smiled at the mistress. "Let me help."

Miyako returned the feeling likewise. "Arigato, you're so helpful."

"Ano, I can help to--" Momo said before she is interrupted by her best friend.

"Oh no you don't Momo-chan!" Suzuna exclaimed. "Let us handle this. Besides, it's going to take a while for you to stand up anyway."

Momo didn't like being treated like a baby, but it can't be helped. They're only worried about her. "Okay, if you say so."

"Yosh! In the meantime, why don't you stay with your Shinigami friend, boyfriend, and father?"

"Ah...hai."

Nodding back at the raven haired girl, Suzuna left with the mistress to kitchen and wash dishes. Matsumoto then let out a sigh of relief. She placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "Mm, that meal was delicious! I'm stuffed!"

"At least we know that you're going to have a nice sleep," Hitsugaya commented.

"You got that right taicho!"

Momo looked over and noticed her father has been watching Hitsugaya for quite some time now. "Oto-san..." she said.

"Your mother has explained the whole story," Tatsuya said, "about how you and Tamotsu got into a fight and how you ran away from home to be with him for a night."

"So...ka?" Momo lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you or Okaa-san earlier."

"I-It's alright. It is I who is in the wrong. I forced you in the whole marriage thing in the first place when you didn't want to. Can...you forgive me?"

Momo lifted her head and smiled at the head of the house. "Of course I would. I can never hate you."

Just then a Hell Butterfly flew into the room. Noticing it flutter above them, Hitsugaya extended his finger out. The insect landed on it and transmitted its message. When it flew away, the captain of the tenth division turned to his lieutenant. "Let's go," he said.

As they are leaving their seats, Hinamori asked, "What's wrong Toshiro?"

"Hollows are attacking West Rukongai District 80. If we don't deal with them now, there is a good chance that they're going to come here and attack."

"I...see."

"Don't worry Hinamori. We'll be back as quickly as possible," Matsumoto replied.

Hitsugaya gave her a short lip kiss. He whispered, "I'll be back soon."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Be careful out there."

With that said, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both stood up and equipped their soul cutters on their backs. The fukutaicho opened the slide door to outside. Just as they were about to leave, Tatsuya stood up. "Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stopped his movements and then turned to the head of the household. Momo look with anticipation. What does her father has to say to her boyfriend? "Y-You better not die out there."

Hitsugaya then showed a smirk. "That would be stupid Tatsuya-san. There is no way I'm going to force Momo to becoming a single mother nor will I let my child grow up fatherless."

As a result, the two Shinigami left the main house. Miyako and Suzuna returned to the living room to find the place more empty than it usually is. "Where's Toshiro-kun and Rangiku-chan?" Miyako asked.

"A group of Hollows appeared outside the gates," Momo explained. "They went there to exterminate them."

"Aww, and I just brought some dessert for them."

"What is it?"

"Watermelon slices."

Momo blinked as Tatsuya questioned, "Watermelon? We don't have watermelons around these parts."

"That's right, we don't. Toshiro-kun's grandmother sent them to us. She grows them herself in her garden in West Rukongai District One, Junrin'an."

"Really?" he asked as Momo picked up a slice and began eating it quickly.

"Yes, from what Toshiro-kun told me, our daughter has been craving them lately. So, he asked her to send some over."

"I see."

All of a sudden, Momo dropped her fifth slice of watermelon on the floor. "What's wrong Peach?" Tatsuya asked as he, Suzuna, and Miyako looked at the girl.

"You're such a klutz Momo-chan. You practically dirtied the floor," Suzuna said.

One look down at herself, the raven haired girl felt another strike of pain hit her. She clutched her stomach with her arms and hands. "I-I...I think my water broke," she said.

"Oh, her water broke..." Tatsuya said. "...WHAT?!"

"Oh my goodness! The time has finally arrived!" Miyako said joyfully. "Take her to her room. I'll get the water and towels ready!"

With that said, the mother bolted out of the living room, leaving the other two to take care of her. Tatsuya and Suzuna rushed to Momo's side. "Don't worry Momo-chan, just breathe like how your mother told you. The pain will ease soon."

Momo began to breathe in and out and in and out in slow and unison breaths.

"Just a little longer and everything will be all over," Tatsuya said as he took her hand.

The soon to be mother looked at her father and then said, "T-Toshiro...he-he has to know."

"Peach, the baby is not going to wait for him."

All of a sudden, Momo grabbed her father's robe and exclaimed, "Bring me Toshiro now! There is _NO_ way I'm going to sit here and allow my child to be born without my boyfriend at my side! I'm not going through all this without him!"

"But Momo-chan, it's too dangerous for us to go out there and tell him," Suzuna said.

The next contraction really hurt her. She gave out a yell. "Peach!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Momo-chan!"

If only she isn't the one pregnant; she would have flash stepped her way to the battlefield and tell him. _"What can I do?"_ she thought. _"I don't want him to miss it..."_

* * *

There were cries and yells in the battlefield. Shinigami of the tenth division are cutting down Hollows one by one while others such as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are dealing with them in large groups. "We're done here," Hitsugaya said.

All of a sudden, another garganta opened, allowing another raid of Hollows and a few newcomers, the Menos to join the fight. "What were you saying taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Never mind, resume eliminating them!"

"Yes captain!" everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly arrived, transmitting its message. "Toshiro!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked at the flying insect. "Momo? W-What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hurry back quick or else you're going to miss the whole thing!"

"Miss the whole thing?" the tenth division captain thought for a moment before realization just hit him. "W-WHAT?! YOU'RE IN LABOUR?!"

"Hurry Toshiro! I can't wait anymor--AHH!"

"Momo!" Just as the butterfly flew away, Hitsugaya growled with frustration and sliced the approaching Hollow in half. "Damn you Hollows! Your timing's terrible!"

"Captain, just go!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I'll take over your position for a while!"

"But Matsu--"

"What are you standing there for?! You're Hinamori's boyfriend and the baby's father!" the fukutaicho exclaimed. "It's your responsibility to be there for them both!"

"I--"

The strawberry orange haired Shinigami smiled. "I'll catch up with you later...they need you."

He then nodded with agreement. "Arigato Matsumoto."

With that said, he used all the shunpo he had within him and quickly left the battlefield. His only goal now is to return to his lover's side and witness the birth of their child.

* * *

"MOMO!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he opened the slide doors to the bedroom where he sensed Hinamori's presence in. At this point in time, he exhausted himself good. Luckily, that is the least of his worries.

"Toshiro-kun," Miyako said.

"Took you long enough," Tatsuya added.

The raven haired girl gave out another yell. Immediately, the white haired Shinigami rushed to her side. Taking her hand with his own, he raised up and said, "It's alright Momo. I'm here now."

Opening her eyes to see her boyfriend there, Hinamori gave him a small smile. "You made it...Shiro-chan."

As the lovers kissed, Saito Suzuna, who has been monitoring the situation for a while, said, "Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment, but just to let you know, everything's all set and ready to go."

"So...ka?" Momo asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Are you ready Momo-chan?"

Taking one look at her loving parents, then her best friend, and then her boyfriend, Momo said, "I'm ready."

"Alright then. Push!"

Taking a deep breath, the delivery procedure began. Momo gave out a grunt as she did as she was told. "You can do this Peachy," Miyako encouraged.

"Come on..." Tatsuya said.

Toshiro could feel Momo's grip on him becoming tighter as every passing minute went by. _"Momo..."_

"Keep going!" Suzuna said.

Giving another fierce push, Momo suddenly ran out of energy and panted with exhaustion. "I-I can't..." she said. "It...it's too hard."

"Don't say that, it's almost out."

"I know it's hard sweetie," Miyako said. "I know because I've been there before."

"Okaa-san..." Momo said.

She smiled. "To be honest, you were very difficult. You refused to come out when I had to give birth to you."

"W-What happened?"

"I didn't give up trying because...I wanted to hold you for the first time. When you finally did come out, all the stress I had before, it all disappeared. I became very emotional...because all my hard work over the past nine months has finally paid off."

"Okaa-san."

Wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye, Miyako said, "Now...let's continue, okay?"

Momo smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Let's try this again," Suzuna said.

"Hai."

"Push!"

Momo did as she was told and pushed. "Momo..." Hitsugaya said.

She took one look at her boyfriend. "Toshiro?"

He rubbed the surface of her hand with his fingertips and gave her a gentle smile. She knew what he wanted to say. You're a strong person. I know you can deal with this. She smiled back with thanks. With a deep breath, Momo gave a particular loud short yell as she pushed.

"The head...it's coming out!" Miyako exclaimed. At that moment, Tatsuya couldn't take much more and then collapsed onto the floor. "Keep going Momo-chan!"

After a few more pushes, Suzuna suddenly said, "Okay, you can stop now."

Momo let out a deep exhaled while Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief. Moments later, they heard wailing noises of a baby's cries. The two lovers stopped and looked at one another. Turning to where Suzuna is, Hitsugaya and Hinamori suddenly felt awed with amazement and so full of emotion as she held up their newborn child out in front of them. The doctor smiled and said, "Congratulations you two; your baby girl is born."

Tears started swelling in the young mother's eyes. "She's here. Our baby's finally here...Toshiro."

"Yeah, she is." Hitsugaya said. "You've done an excellent job bringing her into this world."

Just as he leaned over to give his girlfriend a warm kiss, he felt nauseous all of a sudden. He quickly pulled back and placed a hand over his mouth. "Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"Sorry...I'll be back," he quickly said before disappearing out the door.

"He looks...sick for some reason."

"He almost made it," Miyako said as she gave a silly grin.

Turning to her mother, who is now fanning her fainted husband. Suzuna let out a sigh of defeat as she cut the baby's tides with her mother and began washing her in warm water. "Men these days...even though they're able to withstand many hardships and brutality such as war and conflict, they can't handle something as small as the miracle of life."

Momo giggled. "I suppose so, but at least...Toshiro didn't miss any moment of it. I'm certain he has been holding it in this whole time."

Once Suzuna is done, she wrapped the clean baby in a soft light blue towel. Carrying the bundle in her arms, she walked to Momo's side and smiled. "You can hold her now."

The raven haired girl looked up at Suzuna and then the sniffling baby. Extending her arms out, her best friend handed the newborn for her to carry. "My baby girl...I'm holding her in my arms."

She slowly rocked the child back and forth.

During this time around, Hitsugaya returned to the bedroom. He let out a sigh of relief. If he held it in for one second later, the moment would have turned into a complete embarrassment. "Don't cry...I'm here. Your mother, Hinamori Momo is going to take care of you."

He looked over to find the young mother, holding their baby in her arms. He silently returned to Momo glance up at the tenth division captain and smiled. They looked down at the baby. Momo said, "This is your father, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Hitsugaya sat down on the bed next to his love and his child. He said, "She inherited a lot of her mother's appearance."

Then, a pair of emerald-teal eyes opened. Momo smiled and began caressing the small patch of snowy white bangs the baby has aside. "All except her eyes and bangs. She got them from you."

He gave her a faint smile. "I could see that."

Momo turned to her boyfriend and held out the bundle of joy out to him. "Do you want to hold her?"

Hitsugaya felt nervous about the idea. Never in his whole life he has ever held a baby in his arms. He knew from that point on that theory and first hand experience is two totally different things. "I-I..."

"Just hold her for a while."

Before he knew it, Momo handed his child over for him to hold. For the next few minutes, Hitsugaya just sat there and held her. Judging by the way the baby girl is looking at him with slight curiosity, it appears she's trying to figure out the new world that beholds her. He smiled and leaned over to give her a light kiss on the forehead. "You said before that if you ended up having a baby girl, you would give her the name that you always wanted to name your child."

"Toshiro...but what if you don't like it?"

"You said so yourself; I would love it regardless."

Momo gave him a small smile and said, "Shia. Shia Hitsugaya. That will be her name."

"So ka?" He took one look at the baby and then back to Momo. "I think it suits her too."

Then they heard a groan. The lovers turned their heads to the side to see Tatsuya regaining consciousness from the floor. He slowly sat up and placed a hand on the side of his forehead. He muttered, "W-What happened?"

"You fainted as Momo-chan is giving birth to her daughter," Miyako explained.

Turning to his wife, he said, "W-W-What? D-Daughter? It's a girl?"

Miyako nodded with agreement. "Yes, their child is a girl. Her name is Shia-chan."

"I see...a baby girl. My granddaughter Shia-chan."

All of a sudden, he collapsed once more on the floor, alerting both Momo and Toshiro. "Oto-san!" the raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Oi Tatsuya-san!" Hitsugaya said.

"Daijobou," Miyako replied, smiling. "He did the same thing when I gave birth to you Momo-chan."

"S-So ka?" Momo said.

Taking another look at his daughter, Hitsugaya noticed that Shia fell asleep in his arms. _"I guess that's expected; newborn babies sleep almost twenty-four hours a day."_

"What's wrong Toshiro?"

"No, Shia just fell asleep."

"I see. She must have felt very comfortable and protected in your arms."

"I guess..."

Suddenly, the slide door opened. Heads turned to see the panting strawberry orange haired Shinigami at the door. "Rangiku-chan," Miyako said.

"Is everything here alright?" Matsumoto asked.

"Shh, you're so noisy," Hitsugaya whispered. "Shia just fell asleep."

"Shia-chan? You mean...the baby is a girl?" she asked, walking up to the baby's parents.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"Aww...she's so cute. She looks just like her mother...well, except for the white bangs, of course."

"Wait until she opens her eyes."

"Oh, you've seen them?"

"Hai, she has the same eyes as her father."

"I see."

"Anyway, it's time to leave the new family alone," Suzuna said.

"Aw, but I just came here," Matsumoto pouted.

Suzuna suddenly pushed the fukutaicho towards the door. "Come on Rangiku-san, Momo-chan needs her rest now."

"Okay okay, fine then. I'll see you two later."

"If you need anything, you know where to find Suzuna-chan and myself," Momo's mother said.

"Ah hai, arigato Okaa-san," Momo said.

Giving her daughter and son in-law a short nod of agreement, Miyako walked out of the bedroom as a few of her hired guards carried her unconscious husband along with her. It is not long after that the Hitsugaya family is left all alone.

Momo let out a sigh of relief and snuggled deeper under her covers. "You deserve the rest Momo," Hitsugaya said.

She smiled. "Yeah...I do. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Hitsugaya left his seat and pulled up a sofa next to her bedside. He leaned over to her and gave a loving lip kiss before sitting down on his new seat. "Even better; I'll be by your side until you're ready to move around again."

"So ka? Arigato."

"I love you Momo."

"I love you too...Shiro-chan."

She slowly closed her chocolate brown eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rangiku-san, wait!" a voice called out. The fukutaicho of the tenth division stopped and turned around to see the raven haired girl flash step to her with baby Shia wrapped in her arms. It has been a little over week since the young mother gave birth to her newborn daughter and already Momo is feeling all up and ready to move around. The infant is asleep.

"Hinamori..."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Hinamori asked. "You know, you're allowed to stay a little longer."

The strawberry orange haired woman then shook her head. "I would love to stay, but I have to go back and look after matters in the tenth division."

"Bu--"

"Don't worry, I'm sure taicho will tell me the specific details later after you two return to Seireitei, right?" She winked.

"Rangiku-san, you mean that..."

Placing her hands on her hips, she leaned over and continued, "What are you talking about Hinamori? Of course taicho has to stay here. Besides, he's the father of your child! It's part of his responsibility to help you take care of Shia-chan."

"In the meantime, you better be doing your job," said a voice.

The two girls turned to the side to see Hitsugaya standing there at their sides with his arms folded over his chest. "Taicho!"

Letting out a sigh, he then walked to Momo's side. He turned to Matsumoto. "Even though I won't be at the office for the next month, it doesn't mean you get to slack off. The last thing I want is to clean up after your mess again."

"Hai hai, I understand completely captain," Matsumoto cheerfully replied. She then looked behind her to see the tenth division members waiting for her. "Anyway, it's time for me to go. Have fun taking care of each other and the baby! I'll see you two again very soon!"

"Bye Rangiku-san!" Momo called out. "I'll see you soon!"

"You better or else I'm going to have to drag you there myself!"

Momo giggled.

Once the members of the tenth division left the Hinamori noble family territory, the two lovers looked at one another and smiled. Hitsugaya leaned over and gave her a fairly tight shoulder hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

All of a sudden, they heard giggling noises. Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked down to see baby Shia awake and looking very happy. She raised her arms out, trying to reach out to them. Momo raised her bundle of joy higher so that she can cuddle against her cheek with her own. Shia did a high pitch laugh. "Shiro-chan, do you think Rangiku-san's going to spill the news about us?"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled his family close. He kissed the baby's forehead and then kissed his girlfriend's lips. "I think you know the answer to that question without me saying it."

Momo smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**References**

_**Futon**_ - a comfortable Japanese style bed, similar to a sleeping bag, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so,_** Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Ano**_ - Um, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Garganta**_ - A portal used to travel to the living or spirit worlds to or from the Hollow world, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ew, sorry about the birth scene. I think it's poorly written considering that I never witnessed birth first hand. I keep hearing stories about it which reminds me...when my aunt was giving birth to my cousin, my uncle was supposed to watch the whole birth scene, but...unfortunately, ran away and vomited in the washroom. By the time he came back, he missed his son's birth. Oh well, at least he got to cut the umbilical cord. xD (Yeah...used that story for Toshiro's case. At least he didn't miss his daughter's birth. xD)

Anyway, baby Shia's born and the family's all happy...well, except for Tatsuya. LOL. He wanted a boy...poor guy. There's only one chapter left. In the meantime, please review. Thanks!


	13. The Hitsugaya Family

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own are my original character Hinamori Tatsuya, Hinamori Miyako, Hayashi Tamotsu, Saito Suzuna, and Hitsugaya Shia.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's finally the last chapter of Secrets Foretold! Many thanks goes to** Neko-cheung, rolf-hitsugaya, dumdum08honey, MoonLightView, Pieps XD, ScienceAngel, darklover, KnowledgeandImagination, Samantha, star-gazing-in-LA**, **WhitePrincessOfHope** for your fantastic reviews. What happened in the previous chapter...Oh yes, the special day has finally arrived. After about nine months of pregnancy, baby Shia has been born! Yay! The mother's healthy and everyone's happy...well, almost everyone. LOL. Let's find out what happens to Toshiro, Momo, and the baby in the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

* * *

**Secrets Foretold**

**Chapter Thirteen:** The Hitsugaya Family

Nothing has changed in Seireitei after Matsumoto Rangiku and her subordinates from the tenth division returned to their division headquarters to carry on their day to day duties. Despite the absence of their captain, they acted as if he were here. Because nothing much has changed in the Gotei 13 within the past month, it's the perfect time for Matsumoto to make an all out ruckus. Besides, Captain Hitsugaya should be returning to Seireitei any day now. "Let the Captains and Lieutenant's meetings begin," third seat of the first division, Kotetsu Kiyone announced.

"Alright then," Captain Commander Ukitake Jushiro said. "First thing on the list, the division budgets. How are you all doing?"

"There are no problems on my side, isn't that right Izuru?" Gin asked his vice-captain.

"Ah yes, there isn't," Kira agreed.

"Don't send my division any money," second division captain, Soi Fon said. "If you do, this oaf is only going to waste it all on food."

"What are you talking about Captain? You know I don't do suc--OUF!" Before Vice-Captain Omaeda Marechiyo could finish his sentence, the taicho punched him on the face with her knuckles, sending him biting on his tongue just to hold back his scream. "It-t-t-e..."

"Uruse, you're disrupting the meeting."

"Sumi masen..."

"Isane, we're doing well in our division funding, am I right?" fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu asked.

Her fukutaicho nodded with agreement. Kotetsu Isane replied, "Yes, we're doing fine."

"We definitely need division funding!" eleventh division vice-captain, Kusajishi Yachiru exclaimed as she raised her hand up. The pink haired girl is riding on the back of her captain so that everyone would notice. "Ken-chan is always wasting money over rebuilding the headquarters."

"Oi, isn't that because he keeps fighting against his opponents and breaking them down?" thirteenth division captain, Kurosaki Ichigo asked.

"Hai Ichi-Ichi!"

"I can't even tell is she's serious or not."

"Yo Ichigo," Zaraki Kenpachi said. "You should come over sometime so that we can have another fight."

Ichigo gave the tall man a weird look. "Eh, I'll think about that...T-Thanks for the offer Kenpachi," Ichigo replied.

"The thirteenth division doesn't need any funding Ukitake-soitaicho," his vice-captain, Kuchiki Rukia said.

"So ka? That's good to hear," Ukitake replied, smiling.

"I could use some funding. Besides, I've been spending them all on doing my latest experiments," twelfth division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri said.

"Yes, we're short on money Mayuri-sama," his robotic daughter, Nemu agreed.

The long white haired Captain Commander then turned to the strawberry orange haired woman. "What about you Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Oh, our division's good for now," Matsumoto replied. "I'm just wondering when my taicho returns."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that he didn't come back with you a month ago?"

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well, taicho's staying at the Hinamori noble family house for a little while. He should be back right about now."

"Well, that's good to hear," Ukitake said. "Did Miyako-san asked him to stay longer?"

"You can say that. However, it's more like an obligation."

"Obligation?" Ichigo asked.

All of a sudden, the large doors opened, revealing a messenger. Heads were turned to him. "What's wrong?" Ukitake asked.

"Sumi masen soitaicho, but I'm here to inform you that Captain Hitsugaya is at the Western Gate with noble Hinamori Momo sir," he said.

"Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"Hn, Hinamori-chan's here..." Gin said with a sinister grin.

"Is she here to visit?" Renji wondered.

"She shouldn't," Rukia said. "She should be staying at her family home taking care of her newborn baby."

"Sorry Ukitake-soitaicho, may I leave early to meet with them?" Matsumoto asked.

Ukitake nodded with agreement. "Alright then, this meeting is going to be on hold until further notice. You are all dismissed."

* * *

The gatekeeper of the West, Ikkanzaka Jidanbo allowed Hitsugaya and Hinamori to pass through the gate and into Seireitei. After a long journey, they have finally returned to familiar grounds. "Welcome home Momo," the young captain said before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

She smiled in return. "It feels great to be back," Momo replied. The parents looked down at their daughter, who is in Momo's arms, trying to figure out this unknown environment of hers. "This is your new home Shia-chan. This is the place where your father and I live and worked. You're going to love it here."

Shia began making bubbles from her saliva as she attempted to buzz her lips together. Hinamori giggled with amusement as she handed her over to her boyfriend to carry. Hitsugaya held the child in his arms as the young couple continued making their way deeper into Seireitei. "Oi taicho!" called out a familiar voice.

Moments later, a few familiar faces began surrounding the two Shinigami and baby. Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Ichigo, Rukia, and Hisagi have arrived to see them. "Yo, you finally returned Toshiro," Ichigo said.

An eye twitched. "It's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki," he warned.

"Hinamori-kun, it's nice of you to visit," Kira said.

"It has been a while everyone. How are you all doing?" Momo asked.

"Don't tell anything about yourself," Matsumoto said, rushing up to her peer, "tell me about the baby. How is Shia-chan doing?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Looking over to the baby girl, who is being carried by her father, the tenth division lieutenant leaned over and said, "Oh look at you Shia-chan! It has only been one month and my...you really do have your father's emerald-teal eyes."

Shia giggled.

"Emerald-teal eyes? Hayashi doesn't have that eye colour," Renji commented.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you the big news," Matsumoto asked. "Hitsugaya-taicho is actually Shia-chan's biological father."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. "SINCE WHEN?!"

"Wow, we were actually wrong for once," Momo said to Toshiro.

"I'm not surprised. She did that on purpose," Hitsugaya replied. Suddenly, baby Shia started giggling.

The baby's parents looked down at their bundle of joy and smiled. Momo leaned closer to the baby, she extended a finger out towards her. The mother began cooing. "What's going on Shia-chan? Are you excited to see all the new people around you?"

Shia gave out a small squeal of joy. The female Shinigami awed with delight as some of the guys just smiled with content. "She's one happy baby," Rukia said.

"Yeah, she is. She must be excited to be living here."

"Living here?" Kira asked. "You're staying Hinamori-kun?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai and I plan on taking back my position as the fifth division lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Of course, I have to do that after Shia-chan grows up a bit."

"What about your parents? Are they alright about it?" Hisagi asked.

"Daijobou, they're fine with it even though it took a while for my dad to agree. Besides, it's more convenient for Toshiro to see us and for me to be back in the one place I missed so much."

"So ka? That's great to hear!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "That means I get to babysit the little tyke whenev--"

"You're not taking care of Shia," Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Eh, why not?!"

"I don't want her to be influenced by the likes of you."

"What does that supposed to mean?" the tenth division fukutaicho pouted. "I'm not a bad person."

"You're not; it's just that you have bad habits."

Matsumoto placed her hands on her hips. "You're so stingy!"

"In that case, we'll inform Ukitake-san about this," Ichigo said. "You two need some time to unpack and stuff."

All of a sudden, Shia started sniffling. Hitsugaya noticed the change in behaviour and began rocking the baby to sleep. "And put this tired child to bed."

Turning to his lieutenant, the thirteenth division captain said, "Let's go Rukia."

"Alright Ichigo. We'll see you some other time," she replied.

With a short wave from her peers and superiors, the thirteenth division members disappeared off deep into Seireitei. "By the way, if you're staying here Hinamori, what about your husband?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh...we got divorced," Momo answered.

A few people let out a sigh. Kira folded his arms over his chest. "I guess that's expected since Hitsugaya-taicho is the baby's father. Complications do happen between the husband and wife when they're not having a baby of their offspring."

Momo shook her head. "That's...not quite the reason why we divorced. Tamo-kun knew...that I'm in love with Toshiro this whole time. So, he decided to let me go."

The Shinigami looked at the lovers with wonder. "Really now?" Renji said. "What's your status between one another now?"

Matsumoto smiled. "These two are now and forever are lovers, isn't that right taicho?"

Hitsugaya gave her a look and then let out a sigh. "Yes Matsumoto, whatever you say."

* * *

Once they finished their conversation with their peers and friends, Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to the tenth division captain's home to unpack and settle down. Hitsugaya gently placed his baby girl in her small crib to sleep. Sitting next to his lover, he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her close. The two Shinigami looked at one another and smiled. Looking back at the child, Momo placed a hand on his chest and let out a sigh. "Hn, what's wrong Momo?" Hitsugaya asked.

Looking up at her worried boyfriend, Momo replied, "I'm just thinking about all the events that lead to this point that's all."

"I see."

"We've been through a lot to be honest."

Her saying that also reminded him about it. To be honest, she is right. What started off with a false love relationship, slowly turned into what seems to be a real one. However, because they are being considerate of one another; neither of them wanted to break the friendship relationship they already have. Eventually, they became separated and lived their own respected unhappy lives. It is that special night that changed the course of their lives and...their faiths. "Yeah, we did."

Momo gave him a warm loving kiss. "In the end, I'm glad to be your girlfriend. No one is going to take that from me anymore. I love you Toshiro."

Hitsugaya returned the feeling likewise with a kiss. "I love you too Momo."

She smiled and began cuddling against him. She is happy to return to the place where she belongs; living in the house where she can be with her boyfriend and their child. She is proud to be a member of the Hitsugaya family.

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Itte**_ - Ouch,**_ Uruse_** - Shut Up, _**Sumi Masen**_ - Excuse me, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Hai**_ - Yes,_** Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** The End! After 13 long chapters over the past two months, this story is finally complete! A very special thanks and free HitsuHina cookies to my awesome reviewers: **fallendarkkangel, feronia. wings, kRyStAlt3aRz, AznInvasionGirl, darklover, KnowledgeandImagination, rolf-hitsugaya, Neko-cheung, kurosaki momo 'shicchi', BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Xuco, MoonLightView, Angelwings228, dee, whiteprincessofhope, Chocoholic Kris, Mei-tan, Kay. Shirogane, star-gazing-in-LA, WHAZZZZUP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?, Sun Geisha, Pieps XD, HinamoriMomoFukuTaicho, samantha, Amiru-chan, Yukiko Shiroryuu, ScienceAngel, LookThroughTheGlass, Jokuil y Benihime-chan,** **Samantha, dumdum08honey, WhitePrincessOfHope** who have supported me for so long! (Gah, phew...that was a lot of typing...)

Plans for the future: First of all, I have **two** short shot fan fictions to post up later. One of them is my 2010 Valentine's Day Fan Fiction, Momoiro to Shiro while the other is Oto-san or Okaa-san? a one-shot sequel to this story. I finished typing them both, but I'm not going to post them just yet...they're in the middle of the editing process. You just have to be patient. xD

I'm also going to be working hard on completing The Greatest Treasure, the twenty-plus multi-chapter fan fiction. (_What?! The story is going to be about 20+ chapters long?! Yup, that's the plan!_) Other than that, I don't think I'll be posting another multi-chapter fan fic anytime soon because I have yet to come up or develop good ideas to write about. (_Suggestions, please?_) Oh well, I'll post something new...eventually. Anyway, please leave you final comments, suggestions, and everything else in a review. Thanks for reading!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_


End file.
